Reapparition
by Mimey33
Summary: Tout ne s'arrête pas avec la fin d'une guerre, certains démons demeurent longtemps présents dans le cœur des gens... Quand Harry revoit surgir un fantôme du passé, il peine à le reconnaître. Que s'est-il passé pour que Draco ait tant changé ? Un petit Drarry, sans prétention, se situant après la guerre mais ne tenant pas compte de l'épilogue du livre. X Slash X.
1. Chapter 1 - Retrouvailles

**x**

Nota : Slash soft

Les personnages appartiennent à JR Rowling

Se situe après la guerre mais ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue

 **x**

 **Réapparition**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1. Retrouvailles  
**

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Cet homme devant lui ne pouvait pas être Draco Malfoy. Ce gamin arrogant et fier, à la mise toujours impeccable, au port altier ... Dix ans ne pouvaient pas suffire à changer ainsi une personne que l'on a toujours connue. Car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry avait connu Draco Malfoy sous toutes ses facettes à travers ces années noires. Méprisant, provocant. Orgueilleux, lâche. Intelligent et brillant. Parfois même touchant ... Mais ce Draco-là, en face de lui, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé le voir un jour.

\- Alors ? demanda l'Auror.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre. L'homme en question avait de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blancs qui évoquaient sans peine la chevelure de feu Lucius Malfoy et qui tombaient en cascade sur un torse musclé et marqué de nombreuses cicatrices anciennes difficiles à identifier. Une barbe naissante achevait d'enlever à ce visage toute trace juvénile et renforçait la dureté de ses traits. Et sur l'avant bras, semblant briller de mille feux, la marque noire indélébile, souvenir d'appartenance à un passé qu'on ne pouvait oublier...

Au milieu de cette chevelure indisciplinée, un regard acier vide de toute lueur et de toute expression qui traversait les visages des personnes présentes sans les voir. On aurait dit quelque âme damnée revenue de l'enfer, plus rien n'évoquait le gamin pleutre et propre sur lui qu'il était à dix sept ans.

\- Alors ? répéta l'Auror.

\- Oui. C'est bien lui.

Il avait répondu dans un souffle. Il le reconnaissait, bien évidemment, mais il avait tellement changé... Il arrêta ses yeux sur ses poignets rougis de marques ancrées dans la peau et mal cicatrisées.

\- Il a été torturé ? demanda tout bas le Sauveur.

\- Il a tué, répondit seulement l'Auror.

Après un long silence, le jeune homme à la cicatrice se retourna vers son interlocuteur et murmura :

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrestation.

\- Je veux le voir, répéta Harry de façon plus autoritaire.

L'autre hésita, semblant le jauger du regard.

\- Il est dangereux.

\- Pas autant que l'était Voldemort.

Le plus âgé tressaillit. Nommer le mage Noir demeurait toujours un tabou mais il avait compris le message. Le gamin près de lui restait Harry Potter, il saurait se défendre. Il était de mauvais ton de refuser... Il acquiesça à contre cœur, ouvrit la porte de la cellule et se contenta de dire :

\- Laissez-le entrer !

Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était sombre et humide. Il se donna de l'assurance comme il pût et demanda :

\- Laissez-moi seul avec lui.

Avec la même réticence, les deux Aurors dans la pièce se retirèrent, le laissant seul face au prisonnier qui n'avait pas bougé de position.

\- Malfoy... appela doucement Harry en se mettant face à l'autre homme.

Il rencontra deux orbes orageux qui paraissaient le regarder comme s'il était invisible.

\- Par Merlin, que t'a-t'on fait ?

Le ton restait doux, empreint d'une pitié que le Malfoy d'avant n'aurait sans doute pas aimé mais Harry était touché par le corps meurtri de son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait trop vu de souffrances, trop vu d'horreurs et trop d'images de cette période sombre restaient à jamais gravées dans sa tête pour que la déchéance affichée du blond ne le touche pas. Même la marque noire ne parvenait à enlever à Harry cette terrible impression de souffrance tapie dans le regard de l'homme qui avait jadis rendu si pénibles ses premières années de sorcier.

\- Draco...

A son prénom, le blond réagit légèrement, semblant raviver un peu de vie au fond de ses prunelles vides.

\- C'est Harry... tu te rappelles ?

\- Potter...

Le mot avait résonné dans un souffle à peine audible, un peu rauque, un peu comme un souvenir d'un autre temps. Le brun sourit faiblement, à moitié sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait Draco pour que tu sois devenu... comme ça...?

Le blond n'avait pas bougé mais ses prunelles semblaient à présent sonder le vert émeraude qui leur faisait face. Un rictus s'afficha finalement sur son visage famélique qui se transforma en un rire sardonique qui glaçait le sang. Il fit un mouvement brusque vers le brun qui n'eut que le temps de reculer d'un pas, pris par la surprise. Le rire de dément s'arrêta aussitôt. Sans le lâcher du regard, Harry adressa un signe aux Aurors qui suivaient la scène de l'autre côté de la vitre pour les prier de ne pas intervenir.

\- Draco... répéta-t-il.

\- Sors-moi de là, Potter !

A peine les mots étaient-ils sortis que Draco Malfoy se replongea dans sa prostration, à nouveau ignorant du monde extérieur.

Harry quitta les lieux perplexe et secoué. S'il n'y avait la blondeur de ses cheveux, le gris acier de ses yeux, il aurait à peine reconnu dans l'homme à présent enchaîné le garçon qu'il avait autrefois côtoyé.

Il se dirigea sans un mot vers le bureau des Aurors et demanda à parler à Arthur Weasley. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente, il voulait comprendre et Arthur n'oserait pas lui taire les détails importants.

\- De quoi l'accuse-t-on ?

\- Il a tué un sorcier, répondit le père de Ron en soupirant.

\- Un sort interdit et on ne l'aurait pas détecté avant ?

\- Un couteau.

\- Oh...

\- Malfoy a été retrouvé prostré, recouvert de sang, le couteau dans les mains, il n'y a pas beaucoup de doutes sur sa culpabilité.

\- De qui s'agissait-il ?

\- Hoswald Grimmer, un petit sorcier sans envergure et sans histoire.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens...

\- Difficile d'en trouver, il reste muet.

\- Il m'a parlé !

\- Oh...

\- Mais où était-il passé tout ce temps ?

\- Harry, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un ancien camarade de classe, mais...

\- Camarade de classe ? Il est notoire que l'on se détestait, Arthur, mais malgré tout ce qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais été capable de ce dont on l'accuse !

Arthur Weasley soupira à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Lucius...

\- ... était un Mangemort de la pire espèce, je sais et je suis bien placé pour le savoir mais Draco ne doit pas être jugé pour ce que son père était.

\- Tu as raison bien sûr mais tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il est devenu, il est...

\- Effrayant. Oui...

 _Effrayant_ , il l'était, c'était certain, mais il avait aussi l'air blessé, vulnérable sous cette carapace de mutisme et Harry avait toujours été sensible à la détresse des autres. Draco et lui n'avaient jamais été amis, pas non plus de réels ennemis à vrai dire, juste deux forts caractères qui s'étaient tenus tête souvent. Malgré cela, ce garçon faisait partie de sa vie, de son enfance, avait contribué à endurcir celui qu'il était devenu. _Celui qui a vaincu_.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dans l'ombre d'Azkaban

**Chapitre 2 - Dans l'ombre d'Azkaban**

Après une nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil et hanté par ce visage qui s'était rappelé à sa mémoire, Harry entra d'un pas ferme dans le bureau de Mongus Aster, Auror assigné aux procès de Mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ignora superbement la secrétaire qui n'osa pas totalement lui interdire l'entrée du dit bureau... On ne s'oppose pas à celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois sans une certaine crainte.

\- Monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- Plaît-il ? demanda mielleusement l'Auror.

\- Que risque-t-il ?

L'homme le considéra un instant. Le célèbre Harry Potter n'avait pas vraiment perdu son légendaire côté irréfléchi avec les années qui avaient passé. Il allait droit au but sans les circonvolutions d'usage. Mongus n'était pas un jeune sorcier mais ce n'était pas un homme de premier plan, il avait toujours été plus du côté de la paperasse que de celui des arrestations physiques. Il aimait pourtant la franchise du jeune héros.

\- Le baiser du Détraqueur dans le pire des cas. Un long séjour à Azkaban s'il existe d'éventuelles circonstances atténuantes. Un moins long séjour s'il nous livre des noms. Ce dont je doute étant donné le peu de loquacité dont il fait preuve.

\- Mais le Véritasérum ne permet pas de faire la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'Auror soupira.

\- En temps normal, si. Mais Malfoy fils excelle tellement en Occlumensie qu'il arrive à résister au Véritasérum, il n'a pas desserré les mâchoires pendant l'interrogatoire. Il sera donc jugé à l'ancienne...

L'information surprit Harry. _Quel secret cachait donc Draco pour qu'il s'entête de la sorte; pour qu'il se sente si peu concerné par l'issue du procès... ?_

\- Je le ferai parler, assura le cadet avec la conviction de celui qui croit tout possible sans aucune idée de comment procéder.

\- Soit.

\- Soit ?

Le second homme qui venait de parler, Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu avant d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il s'était volontairement tenu en retrait pour observer la scène. Il s'agissait de Firmin Walter, nouveau Directeur de la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Et pourquoi pas? reprit Mongus, après tout, personne ne parvient à le faire parler et monsieur Potter semble sûr de lui.

\- Pourquoi risquerais-tu ta réputation pour un fils de Mangemort ? demanda le nouvel arrivant avec un tutoiement un brin condescendant.

\- Parce que je le crois innocent.

Le regard émeraude lançait des flammes et soutenait tant qu'il pouvait celui, plus perçant de l'homme qui l'interrogeait. Quelques minutes passèrent sans un mot puis l'inconnu se détendit avec un rire léger.

-Très bien jeune Potter, Draco Malfoy est à toi. Tu as deux semaines pour le faire parler. Après, on appliquera _nos_ méthodes.

Et à l'intonation qu'il avait mis dans le "nos", Harry n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il en retournerait...

* * *

Lorsque Harry entra dans la cellule, il fut à nouveau frappé par l'allure générale de l'autre homme. Avec son teint très pâle, sa barbe naissante, ses cernes et plusieurs marques parcourant ses bras, il ressemblait à un galérien échappé par miracle d'un enfer insoupçonnable. Pourtant, on devinait encore la délicatesse des traits d'un aristocrate sous cette apparence négligée. Malgré tout, il ne lui paraissait plus s'agir de la même personne. Cette fois-ci, le blond braqua ses yeux orageux sur les siens dès son entrée avec une réelle volonté de scanner son interlocuteur et Harry se sentit tressaillir malgré lui. Un regard à la fois perçant et d'une opacité extrême, un mélange complexe de dureté et de désolation. Celui d'un condamné à mort qui n'attend plus rien de personne.

\- Draco... lança le brun pour se donner de la contenance.

Le regard froid quitta le sien fixant à nouveau un point imaginaire quelque part au milieu du mur.

\- Je suis ici pour essayer de t'aider.

L'héritier déchu des Malfoy ne cilla pas d'avantage.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te sortir de là, et je ne peux pas le faire si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

Draco resta immobile mais ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un mot, un léger filet de voix à peine intelligible au timbre un peu plus grave et moins trainant qu'autrefois mais qui réveillait quelques souvenirs à la mémoire de Harry :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? demanda le prisonnier avec une intonation neutre qui ne traduisait aucune émotion.

\- Parce que je te crois innocent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse que son ancien rival partit d'un rire bref, glacial et condescendant. Un léger sourire rappelant le cynisme de ses jeunes années apparut l'espace d'une seconde sur ses lèvres gercées puis il se recomposa un visage neutre.

\- Toujours l'âme d'un Sauveur, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il y a les gentils et les méchants ?

\- Explique-moi, répondit l'autre pris au dépourvu.

\- De quoi m'accuse-t-on?

\- D'avoir tué un sorcier.

\- Alors, je suis coupable.

\- Draco...

Le blond se leva vivement de sa chaise, juste retenu dans son geste par les lourdes chaînes à ses poignets et Harry recula malgré lui.

\- Je l'ai tué, Potter. J'ai pris ce couteau et je l'ai frappé. Pas d' _imperium_ , ni de légitime défense, tu comprends ? Je l'ai voulu !

Le jeune Auror sentit comme un étau inexplicable dans sa poitrine. Il comprenait les mots que disait l'autre garçon, il en comprenait le sens, pourtant tout dans l'attitude du prisonnier semblait lui crier qu'il n'était pas le tueur qu'il revendiquait être. Il respira profondément, darda ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'ancien Serpentard et répéta :

\- Alors, explique-moi Draco. Aide-moi à comprendre...

Étonné de voir le brun persister, Draco Malfoy se calma aussitôt et s'assit à nouveau, baissant le visage avec un air las, les cheveux recouvrant entièrement son regard de telle sorte qu'il aurait pu pleurer sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Le silence réinvestit les lieux un instant puis la voix, presque fragile et cristalline cette fois, murmura juste :

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Harry, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Harry entendait son prénom dans la bouche de son meilleur ennemi mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela lui provoqua une vraie appréhension. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'est que Draco baissait les armes, qu'il ne voulait pas se battre pour sa survie. Il se résigna à seulement prononcer :

\- Je reviendrai.

Le regard de Draco était pourtant sans équivoques. _Inutile_.

 _ **A suivre**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Enquête de terrain

**Chapitre 3 - Enquête de terrain**

Harry dormit mal sitôt retourné chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de Véritasérum pour savoir que Malfoy n'avait pas menti. Pourtant, il avait beau fermer les yeux et s'imaginer le blond brandir un couteau et tuer un homme de sang froid, quelque chose ne collait pas. Quelque chose qu'il devrait découvrir par lui-même s'il voulait aider son ennemi de jadis. .. Le " _pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?_ " lui résonna aussi un instant dans la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle en était la réponse. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas précisément ce que l'on pouvait appeler un ami... Une autre image répondait cependant à cette simple question : le souvenir lointain et diffus d'un Draco Malfoy apeuré qui avait malgré tout menti au lord noir quand il avait fallu dénoncer le piètre Sauveur qu'il était alors, qui avait feint de ne pas le reconnaître... Une sorte de dette. Comme le sentiment d'un invisible lien tacite et ténu entre eux.

Hermione, comme d'habitude, ne l'avait pas jugé, elle avait écouté attentivement son récit et après une assez courte réflexion, elle finit par demander :

\- Tu as été chez lui ?

\- Chez Malfoy ?

\- Non, chez Grimmer, le sorcier qui a été tué, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui ?

\- Arthur Weasley dit que c'est un petit sorcier sans histoires.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve le lien entre Malfoy et lui.

\- On ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser agir tout seul, tu n'y arriveras jamais sans moi, dit-elle en riant.

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'aurait pas vraiment osé demander. Il hasarda malgré tout :

\- Et Ron ?

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais depuis que son frère est mort, il est encore plus allergique qu'avant à tout ce qui peut toucher aux Mangemorts. Et puis, Lucius s'en est pris à Ginny autrefois, il n'a pas oublié.

\- Moi non plus ´Mione mais Draco n'y est pour rien.

\- Oui, sans doute, mais tu sais comme Ron peut se montrer buté parfois.

Il ne répondit rien, à nouveau pensif au souvenir du Draco Malfoy qu'il avait retrouvé. Il lui semblait que même Ron ne pouvait rester insensible à ce que le blond dégageait de souffrance et de renoncement.

\- Il a tant changé que ça ? demanda son amie qui avait suivi son cheminement de pensée.

\- Tu n'imagines pas...

\- Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de bien courageux, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer agresser un sorcier avec un couteau... Il n'a même pas réussi à lever sa baguette contre Dumbledore...

\- Pourtant, il l'a fait, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Elle soupira devant l'air grave qu'avait pris Harry. Elle n'en demanda pas davantage, elle comprenait bien que son ami ait été ébranlé devant la résignation d'un garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup apprécié enfants mais qui faisait néanmoins partie de leur vie.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-elle sur un ton docte, en prenant des airs de détective désireuse de percer le nouveau mystère Malfoy.

Le Survivant acquiesça et tous deux transplanèrent.

* * *

Rentrer en secret chez quelqu'un, Harry et Hermione ne l'avaient plus fait depuis des années, ce petit goût d'interdit leur avait manqué et ils regrettèrent tous deux que Ron ne soit pas présent.

Il avait suffit à Harry d'un simple _Alohomora_ et d'un sort _ouvre-porte_ pour pénétrer chez Grimmer. Il y avait bien quelques scellés magiques à certains endroits mais c'était une magie simple et Hermione les contournait à force de _Finite Incantatem_ qui fonctionnaient plutôt bien. La maison était sans prétention. Plusieurs grimoires et quelques potions s'entassaient sur les étagères depuis longtemps. Un bric à braque d'objets plus ou moins utiles s'y ajoutaient comme un vieux Scrutoscope bon marché, une demi-douzaine de rappeltout et un vieux récipient en cuivre rempli de poudre de cheminette poussiéreuse.

Ils avançaient doucement à la lueur de leur baguette et s'arrêtèrent devant quelques photos de famille qui évoquaient une enfance assez ordinaire dans un cadre traditionnel que connaissaient bien les deux amis.

\- Grimmer était un fils de Moldu, murmura Hermione, confortant par là-même les conclusions auxquelles Harry était parvenu également.

L'ancien Gryffondor perçut ce qu'elle ne disait pas. La haine notoire des Malfoy pour les "Sang-de-Bourbe" dont son amie avait souffert toute leur scolarité. Le mépris et les insultes de Draco n'étaient pas quelque chose qui s'oubliait aisément et il savait que la jeune fille en avait gardé des séquelles. Mais cela paraissait difficile d'y voir un mobile suffisant pour expliquer le geste de l'héritier Malfoy. Il y avait forcément autre chose...

Alors à leurs pensées, ils pénétrèrent presque machinalement dans la cuisine et s'immobilisèrent tous deux au même instant. La scène de crime. Quelques chaises étaient renversées et un peu de sang séché recouvrait le sol du recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. Un tiroir de couteaux et fourchettes était resté ouvert juste à côté.

Harry était paralysé. Jusqu'à présent, quelque chose dans son esprit avait refusé de croire à la réalité de cet événement. _L'idée qu'un homme ait été étendu là. Et que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait tué..._ _Pourquoi cette certitude faisait-elle donc si mal ?_ Il n'eut pas loisir de s'interroger d'avantage car la jeune fille avait repris ses esprits bien avant lui :

\- Quelque chose ne colle pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Il ne tardèrent pas à trouver quoi. L'œil de lynx d'Hermione repéra très vite ce que les Aurors avant elle n'avaient manifestement pas remarqué. Elle pointa du doigt le recoin incriminé :

\- On sent un filet d'air alors qu'il n'y a pas de porte.

Effectivement, un léger souffle de buée froide s'échappait de leurs lèvres, Harry était si glacé par leur découverte qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais à présent que son amie en parlait, il reconnaissait que c'était assez étrange...

\- Et puis dans ce coin, il n'y a pas de plinthes et pas de poussière.

\- Tu crois que... ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ils sortirent leurs baguettes de concert et lancèrent :

\- _Revelio_ !

Il y eut un silence. Puis un léger bruit et les contours d'une porte se dessinèrent sur le mur blanc de la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'adrénaline réchauffaient l'atmosphère et battait dans leurs tempes.

\- _Alohomora_ ! murmura Harry un peu hésitant.

Il sembla d'abord ne rien se produire au point qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait bien formulé le sort ou s'il l'avait juste imaginé, puis doucement, la porte semble trembler, un léger clic retentit et elle pivota doucement sur elle-même, découvrant un long couloir sombre.

\- Bon, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas prévenir quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione, un peu effrayée et toujours prudente.

Son ami ne répondit pas et s'avança dans le corridor, le cœur battant. La jeune fille soupira et lui emboîta le pas, contrainte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce très sombre qui sentait l'humidité et le renfermé. Ils ne distinguaient pas grand chose car il n'y avait aucune lumière naturelle qui filtrait.

\- _Lumos_ , lâcha Harry presque sans y penser.

La faible lueur que dégagea la baguette du jeune homme suffit à faire émerger de la pièce l'essentiel. Des chaînes étaient encastrées dans le mur du coin le plus reculé. Une couverture gisait au sol, une sorte d'écuelle d'eau et quelques affaires roulées en boule se trouvaient également à terre. Enfin, une petite table et quelques chaises achevaient de meubler la pièce. Alors que Harry restait figé devant cette découverte, Hermione le tira doucement par la manche :

\- Regarde...

Sur la table, quelques journaux, dont un sur le procès de Lucius Malfoy. On y voyait Narcissa et le Draco de leurs jeunes années, soigné, coiffé impeccablement, très différent de celui qu'il était devenu. Le visage du jeune garçon était entouré d'un cercle rouge tracé au feutre...

\- Harry, c'est Malfoy qui a été enchaîné ici...

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rompre la glace

**Chapitre 4 - Rompre la glace**

Harry entra d'un pas sûr dans la cellule et s'installa à la misérable table poussiéreuse qui trônait au centre, sans se formaliser de l'absence d'intérêt affichée par le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Comme Draco ne réagissait pas, restant prostré au fond de la pièce, assis sur un lit tout aussi miteux que le reste de l'ameublement sommaire du lieu, Harry poursuivit :

\- Je suis allé chez Grimmer. J'ai trouvé la pièce ...

\- Et tu crois tout comprendre ?

Le ton de Malfoy était redevenu froid et méprisant. C'était peut être tout ce qu'il restait de sa dignité d'aristocrate. Au moins, il réagissait et sortait du mutisme de ces derniers jours.

\- Je comprends qu'on t'a fait du mal, Draco.

\- Et après ? lâcha l'autre à contrecœur, je suis un Mangemort, Potter, je fais partie des méchants, de ceux qu'on punit.

Il y avait dans la phrase un curieux mélange de provocation et de fatalisme qui laissa Harry sans repartie immédiate, indécis sur la façon dont il devait réagir. Lorsqu'il avait lancé ces mots, l'ancien Serpentard avait relevé sa manche pour assumer la marque noire qui s'étendait sur le haut de son bras.

\- Non, asséna Harry.

Ce simple mot avait claqué avec une intonation inhabituelle, comme une pulsion venue du fond du cœur et cela surprit l'autre homme. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leurs regards s'accrochèrent en silence, se jaugeant, cherchant tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Le regard acier et perçant de Draco se noya un instant dans le vert intense et solaire de Harry Potter et il lui sembla l'espace d'une seconde qu'un peu de l'incandescence qu'il y lisait réchauffait quelque chose d'endormi en lui. Il se reprit vite néanmoins.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on se trompe de coupable, c'est tout.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

\- Je sais. C'est toi qui l'as tué, je te crois mais ce qu'il t'a fait, ça compte aussi...

L'ancien Gryffondor avait rappelé à lui tout son courage pour prononcer le mot "tué", il voulait prouver à son vis à vis qu'il était capable d'intégrer l'information et de malgré tout prétendre l'aider. S'il avait hésité au début, la virée chez Grimmer avait achevé de le convaincre. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que Draco avait enduré pour en arriver là.

\- Combien de temps as-tu été enfermé là-bas ?

Draco se crispa et son visage se referma. Harry soupira, le temps lui était compté, le délais concédé pour obtenir des informations de la part de l'héritier Malfoy commençait à se raccourcir dangereusement.

\- Tu tiens à ce point à être condamné ? Putain, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais porté dans ton cœur Draco, mais je suis là pour t'aider et à ce que j'ai vu, je suis le seul !

\- Et je devrais te remercier ?

\- Non... ajouta-t-il avec lassitude. Mais tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux vivre...

Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Incertain de son impact. Le blond semblait tellement résigné que rester en vie n'était peut être pas prioritaire... De fait, l'autre homme ne répondit pas, à nouveau absent, le regard perdu. Harry en eut le cœur serré, il prit une voix plus douce...

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui tue de sang froid. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme les autres...

\- Les autres ?

\- Tous ceux qui sont morts dans cette guerre... Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Mes nuits sont pleines de leurs cris, alors pas toi Draco, je t'en prie et pas comme ça... Ne renonce pas.

Le prisonnier aurait pu profiter de cet élan d'authenticité, cette supplique un peu spéciale, pour le blesser, lui rire au nez ou pour lui rappeler ce que lui avait perdu dans cette guerre, un père, des amis, son honneur, sa fortune... Mais curieusement, Draco n'eut pas envie de cela. Il contempla un instant les yeux émeraude de son ennemi d'enfance, il y lut les tourments dont il parlait et crut même y voir un semblant d'attachement... Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas connu de personnes s'inquiétant pour lui. Personne depuis sa mère...

\- Un an.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea Harry soudain sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Je suis resté un an enfermé.

\- Un an ? Mais c'est de la folie, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Qui aurait cherché après moi ? conclut le blond avec une amertume résignée.

Harry se prit cette dernière phrase de plein fouet, comme une gifle. Lui-même s'était bien demandé quelques fois ce que devenait son ancien rival de Poudlard ces dernières années mais pas au point de le chercher. Il aurait voulu l'interroger sur Pansy ou Blaise ou d'anciens camarades de classe mais en réalité il connaissait déjà la réponse. En raison des prises de position de son père, Draco n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de très fréquentable après la guerre. Et puis il était majeur et solitaire, sa disparition pouvait sembler normale...

\- J'ai encore un peu d'honneur, Potter alors je refuse d'exposer à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé là-bas...

\- Ton honneur peut te coûter ta liberté, Draco...

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- S'il t'a séquestré, ça n'a rien de honteux.

Il lui sembla voir légèrement trembler le blond. L'héritier déchu laissa son regard errer dans la pièce un instant, tapota nerveusement sur la table du bout des doigts puis après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda :

\- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à ne pas me juger ?

\- Jusqu'au bout.

Harry n'avait pas ciller pour répondre, il comprenait que Malfoy lui donnait sa confiance et que c'était quelque chose de rare. La tonalité sembla convaincre l'autre homme en tout cas car, doucement, il tira sur un de ses cheveux et le tendit à Harry...

\- Alors, regarde...

Passée la surprise, Harry sortit un sachet et y glissa le cheveu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on viole mes secrets. Peut-être que tu auras de moi la même opinion qu'eux, peut-être que tu penseras que je méritais tout ça... Mais si je dois mourir, Potter, je ne renierai pas ce que je suis.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5 - A un cheveu de la vérité

**Chapitre 5 - A un cheveu de la vérité**

Harry hésita longtemps devant la Pensine. La curiosité était là. L'envie de comprendre aussi. Mais l'impression de violer quelque chose, de ne pas être à sa place l'empêchait de lâcher le cheveu dans le liquide opaque devant lui...

Draco était trop bon Occlumens pour que le Veritaserum fonctionne correctement, il était trop orgueilleux pour raconter lui-même ce qu'il avait subi, alors la Pensine était probablement l'unique façon de connaître la vérité. Et surtout, le blond avait baissé les armes, lui avait tendu la main. Il avait confiance...

Le cheveu lui échappa des doigts, le liquide se troubla un instant et tourbillonna légèrement avant de finalement laisser apparaître une première image.

Il fut surpris d'atterrir au beau milieu d'un souvenir vieux de plusieurs années, une quinzaine au moins à en juger les traits encore jeunes du Draco Malfoy tiré à quatre épingles qui s'avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec l'assurance qu'on lui connaissait. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage sur la période exacte à laquelle se situait ce souvenir, qu'il fut scotché de voir Draco attraper par le col un élève de Serdaigle dont il ne se souvenait que très vaguement et l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans aucun préambule.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, aussi stupéfait que gêné. Devant lui, le blond enlaçait l'autre garçon, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements sans aucune pudeur en plein milieu des couloirs du premier étage de l'école. Un bruit de pas familier résonna. _Rusard en pleine tournée_. Le jeune Malfoy libéra sa victime, les joues écarlates, soufflant du bout des lèvres :

\- Un mot de tout ça à quiconque et je te donne en pâture à cet hyppogriffe dégénéré qui sert de toutou à ce stupide garde-chasse !

Le souvenir s'estompa pour faire suite à une scène bien postérieure à la précédente. Un Draco Malfoy un peu plus âgé, tout de noir vêtu, le teint pâle et les cheveux en bataille, se dressait tremblant face à un Lucius rouge de colère.

 _Le manoir Malfoy,_ songea Harry en reconnaissant les lieux malgré la pénombre.

Là non plus, il n'eut pas loisir de réfléchir davantage. Une gifle magistrale vint s'écraser sur la joue de l'héritier des lieux, laissant une marque rouge bien distincte sur sa peau blanche. Draco ne bougea pas, tétanisé face à la fureur de son père alors que retentissaient les cris suppliants de Narcissa Malfoy derrière la lourde porte fermée.

\- As-tu perdu la tête, Draco ? Sais-tu seulement ce que les partisans du Maitre font subir à ceux de ton espèce ?

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec un mépris si marqué qu'Harry en éprouva une réelle appréhension.

\- Je l'aime, papa, lâcha le plus jeune dans un souffle à peine audible sans cesser de trembler.

\- Les Malfoy n'aiment pas, ils choisissent un bon parti pour prolonger la lignée. Une lignée de sangs purs, fervents serviteurs du Maitre, ils n'entachent pas le nom de leur famille par la pire des infamies.

Draco cracha au sol dans une faible tentative de rébellion. La seconde gifle ne se fit pas attendre. Assénée avec une telle force qu'il vacilla puis trébucha pour s'effondrer au bas de la porte. Lucius s'empara alors d'un grand chandelier en argent sur la table et frappa. Narcissa s'était tue et aucun son ne couvrait les coups sourds du métal sur le jeune homme recroquevillé à terre, impuissant, les bras en sang.

Finalement, la rage du Maître des lieux sembla s'estomper. Il cessa ses coups, se recula et tourna finalement la clé dans la serrure. Narcissa se précipita vers son fils en pleurant, le serrant dans ses bras comme elle pouvait, berçant son enfant prostré.

\- Tu es prévenu. Tu portes la marque noire, tu as des obligations. Que je ne te vois plus jamais toucher un homme ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Le souvenir s'effaça à son tour, laissant le Sauveur pétrifié. Il n'avait jamais porté les Malfoy dans son cœur mais il n'avait jamais imaginé autant de mépris entre le père et le fils.

La troisième séquence se déroulait dans un espace clos, sombre et insalubre. Harry reconnut sans difficultés la pièce cachée découverte la veille avec Hermione. Draco y était enchaîné aux chevilles et aux poignets par de lourdes chaînes rouillées, le visage tuméfié, la peau bleuie par de multiples coups, à peine conscient. Deux hommes riaient en vidant des bouteilles pleines de whisky pure feu.

\- Tu veux t'amuser avec le petit Malfoy, demanda le plus vieux qu'il identifia comme étant Grimmer.

\- Je crois qu'il a son compte aujourd'hui, répondit le second, d'un ton presque compatissant en regardant le jeune homme enchaîné.

Alors Harry vit Draco Malfoy tenter de se redresser, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et dardant son regard gris orageux sur les deux hommes, il articula :

\- Pourquoi ?

Grimmer se mit à rire.

\- Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Avec la marque sur ton bras ? Avec le nom que tu portes ? Et tout ce que les tiens ont fait aux petits sorciers n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir le sang pur ? J'ai bien le droit à de petites compensations aujourd'hui...

Et ce disant, l'homme posa une main sans équivoques sur le torse de l'héritier Malfoy...

Le souvenir se dissipa. Plus rien ne suivait. Harry s'arrêta là, reculant vivement son visage de la Pensine, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Il avait la nausée. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et considéra un instant le cheveu blond devant lui. Il se sentait la proie de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires : colère, tristesse, indignation, culpabilité... Tout cela déferlait en lui et ses mains se crispèrent... Un _pschitt_ retentit discrètement et il vit le cheveu se désintégrer devant lui. _Évidemment_. Draco n'était pas prêt à jeter ses souvenirs en pâture à n'importe qui. Harry en était le seul destinataire.

Malgré tout, il transplana aussitôt chez Hermione et Ron sans se donner la peine de s'annoncer, faisant sursauter ses deux amis pas franchement préparés à voir débarquer quelqu'un dans leur salon.

\- Ron, c'était ton tour de mettre un sort de protection sur la maison pour éviter ce genre de surprises ! clama Hermione d'un ton de reproches pendant que le roux haussait les yeux au Ciel.

Mais l'air hagard de leur ami mit fin à leurs chamailleries.

\- C'est à propos de Malfoy ? demanda alors Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- La fouine ? ponctua Ron en ouvrant des yeux éberlués.

\- Ne l'appelle plus comme ça, s'il te plaît...

La réponse de son ami qui prenait la défense de leur ennemi de toujours acheva de laisser Ron pantois et sans voix.

Et Harry raconta...

 _ **A suivre.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Orgueil et préjugés

**Chapitre 6. Orgueil et préjugés**

Harry savait que le temps était compté pour Malfoy mais c'était difficile de reparaître devant lui après ça. Il y avait eu dans ces souvenirs bien plus d'informations personnelles que ce que Harry avait pu découvrir sur son ennemi de jadis tout au long de ces années d'école à Poudlard. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que le blond avait été une obsession... La préférence de Draco pour les hommes, le mépris de son père, la violence qui avait entouré sa vie, sans parler de la scène dans la cellule... Harry n'avait jamais eu conscience de tout cela... Il avait préféré le détester, il avait préféré croire que Draco avait le choix... et il ne se sentait pas fier.

Il bomba le torse pour se donner de la contenance et entra dans la cellule d'un pas qui se voulait assuré.

Le prisonnier ne bougea pas immédiatement, il tournait légèrement le dos à la porte d'entrée et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à Harry, et puis finalement, la voix fragile, légèrement traînante s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Alors, tu es revenu...

\- Évidemment.

Au ton ferme du brun, Draco releva enfin son visage vers lui, affrontant son regard émeraude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Draco ? Que je te jugerai pour tes préférences sexuelles ? Tu me connais bien mal alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

Le blond passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement peu à l'aise pour parler de choses intimes.

\- Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.

Harry fut surpris, il s'approcha de lui sans réaliser qu'à présent, il n'avait plus cette appréhension des premiers jours, qu'il lui paraissait même naturel de l'aider. L'autre homme continua, bien plus prolixe que d'ordinaire :

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me restait de dignité, Potter. A Poudlard, nous n'étions pas amis mais tu me traitais en égal. Ton meilleur ennemi. Avec ce que tu as vu, peux-tu encore me considérer ainsi ?

\- Alors, ce n'est qu'une question d'ego, comme toujours avec toi ? Par Merlin, tu risques le baiser du Détraqueur juste parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de toi ?

Les mots avaient fusé, durs. Harry fulminait, mais en réalité, il n'était pas vraiment en colère, il se sentait surtout impuissant à l'aider. Il suffisait au prisonnier d'accepter un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum en lâchant prise, en arrêtant de résister... et les circonstances atténuantes iraient de soi. Mais voilà, Malfoy s'obstinait...

\- Non Potter, tu n'as pas compris.

\- Non ? Mais tu viens juste de me dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de toi...

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié à toi, Harry...

Cette fois-ci, le Sauveur s'arrêta net. Draco venait de l'appeler par son prénom dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendus et terriblement sincère. Bien loin des faux semblants qu'avec coutume d'utiliser l'ancien Serpentard. Il en ressentit comme un coup au cœur sans pouvoir s'expliquer ce que ça lui faisait... Puis reconsidérant le blond si pâle, si vulnérable malgré ses efforts à se montrer inébranlable, il se radoucit et repoussa à plus tard ce qu'impliquaient ces mots.

\- Tu as raison, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup, mais quoi que tu aies fait, tu n'as pas mérité qu'on te traite de la sorte. Il n'y a aucune honte à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé là bas... Tu m'entends Draco ? Aucune honte... Ne les laisse pas se tromper de coupable. La guerre a laissé suffisamment de traces.

L'héritier déchu des Malfoy regarda longtemps son interlocuteur. Il voyait de la ferveur dans les yeux verts en face de lui. De la prévenance aussi. Pas le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de susciter chez les autres.

\- Tout le monde saura et je refuse de faire endurer une telle humiliation à ma mère... C'est mon choix.

\- Crois-moi, elle préfèrera surtout te savoir vivant !

Draco s'entêta.

Harry voulut s'emporter à nouveau, le secouer, le faire changer d'avis mais ses yeux retombèrent sur la silhouette pâle et diaphane du jeune homme qui était autrefois son pire ennemi, il ne pouvait ignorer les marques de coups, de brûlures, les hématomes qu'on devinait encore sur sa peau. Draco avait soigneusement choisi les souvenirs qu'il lui avait montré, il ne lui avait pas montré le pire. Il devinait la solitude, la souffrance, tout ce qu'il avait refusé de voir quand ils étaient plus jeunes et il se sentait coupable. Et minable. Minable de l'avoir toujours si vite jugé par le passé. Il était en colère aussi... Et sa voix était étrangement froide lorsqu'il demanda d'un ton quasiment monocorde :

\- Qui était l'autre homme dans la pièce?

Draco fut surpris de l'intonation et considéra l'ancien Gryffondor d'un regard circonspect.

\- Je n'en sais rien, inutile de jouer les Sauveurs avec moi.

Harry perçut un tremblement léger sur les mains de l'autre homme. Il n'y avait plus que deux jours pour convaincre Draco de témoigner, après quoi il serait jugé sur les faits. Avec son passé. Sa marque sur le bras... Et l'éventualité d'une condamnation le touchait inexplicablement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier. Celui-ci eut un mouvement instinctif de recul.

\- Témoigne sous Veritaserum, aide à retrouver cet autre homme qui t'a fait ça, qui a peut-être fait ça à d'autres... et tu auras de vraies chances de sortir d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

Celui qui a survécu deux fois se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à cœur. Peut-être avait-il simplement la diffuse sensation que Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de si fondamentalement mauvais. Arrogant, oui, mais mauvais... La réponse sortit spontanément, sans détours, avec un élan de sincérité difficile à ignorer :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'un monde où tu n'es pas.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Harry réalisa l'ambiguïté de ses propos et alors qu'il se donnait mentalement une gifle pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir, le blond reprit son habituel ton caustique :

\- C'est une déclaration, Potter ?

Il rit brièvement d'un rire sans joie et congédia le brun d'un geste de lassitude. Harry quitta la cellule avec une inexplicable boule au ventre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. L'impression réelle qu'un monde sans Draco Malfoy était plus fade, plus vide et tellement moins pimenté. Il ne voyait plus comment sauver l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait toujours la possibilité de témoigner en sa faveur, de raconter ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine mais il était néanmoins conscient de ne pas en savoir assez et l'idée même de trahir la confiance de Draco avait quelque chose de désagréable.

* * *

Lorsque le délai arriva à son terme et qu'Harry Potter se présenta devant Mongus Aster, il ne savait pas comment gagner du temps pour Draco, il entra la tête basse, en perdant, et fut d'autant plus surpris d'entendre son hôte déclarer d'un ton admiratif :

\- Toutes mes félicitations M. Potter, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais M. Malfoy a accepté de témoigner sous Veritaserum sans recourir à l'Occlumensie. Toute la lumière sera faite sur cette sombre histoire et je vous tire encore une fois mon chapeau.

Harry resta muet de surprise. Il aurait juré que Malfoy était décidé à ne rien raconter de sa séquestration et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait décidé à changer d'avis.

Firmin Walter, présent également, n'avait encore rien dit, il regardait attentivement chacune des réactions du légendaire sorcier qui avait terrassé le lord Noir.

\- Le croyez-vous toujours innocent, M. Potter ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il avait repris le vouvoiement mais le ton était indéfinissable et Harry avait l'impression de passer un test.

\- Je crois que la vérité n'est jamais toute blanche ou toute noire, Monsieur, répondit-il sur le même ton mi-respectueux, mi-irrévérencieux.

L'autre sourit et s'inclina légèrement. Harry comprit que tout était dit. Il se retira et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour le faire part du choix de Draco.

 _ **A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Au cœur de Magenmagot

**Chapitre 7 - Au cœur de Magenmagot**

Le jour du procès fut attendu par une grande partie du monde Sorcier. Le nom des Malfoy étant connu de tous et les journaux à scandales ne parlaient que de cela.

Étant donné la gravité des faits, le jugement se tenait dans le principal tribunal magique réservé aux crimes les plus sérieux commis par des Sorciers, c'est-à-dire, directement à Magenmagot, plus haute juridiction du monde des sorciers. Le tribunal était composé d'une cinquantaine de membres parmi les plus vénérables, autant dire avec un âge moyen de 87 ans... A la grande surprise de Harry, le Ministre de la Magie était accompagné de Firmin Walter comme interrogateur officiel.

Le principe d'avocat n'existant pas dans le monde sorcier, Draco parut seul au banc des accusés. Arthur Weasley était néanmoins présent à ses côtés pour l'assister sur les aspects purement juridiques. Mais l'association d'un Malfoy et d'un Weasley était tellement discordante que cela ne faisait que renforcer le côté isolé de l'accusé et le malaise ambiant.

Harry remarqua que Draco avait coupé ses cheveux aux épaules, sans doute pour gommer un peu sa ressemblance avec son père et éviter que les jurés aient un jugement a priori trop hâtif. Ce faisant, Draco différait bien plus de Lucius que dans ses jeunes années. Il gardait bien sûr un peu de ce côté classe, élégant et hautain qu'ils avaient tous deux, mais depuis la fin de Poudlard il y avait autre chose chez le jeune Malfoy. Un côté plus sauvage, plus tourmenté. _Écorché vif,_ se dit Harry en lui-même. Et dans le même temps, il semblait pourtant plus froid et impénétrable que Lucius dans ses belles années.

\- Par Merlin, murmura Hermione à ses côtés, qu'est-ce que Malfoy a changé...

\- Je te l'avais dit, approuva Harry sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

Ron, quant à lui, faisait le poisson rouge, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ahuris, fixant également leur ancien ennemi de jeunesse. Ils avaient été tous trois admis dans l'auditoire du procès à titre exceptionnel. A Harry, membre éminent du Bureau des Aurors, on refusait peu de choses, le statut particulier d'Hermione et Ron et leurs rôles pendant la guerre avaient fait le reste.

\- Draco, Lucius, Malfoy, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Hoswald Grimmer, que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable.

La voix traînante mais pas hésitante pour autant avait retenti dans l'immense salle de Magenmagot. Un brouhaha léger parcourut tout l'auditoire après ce simple mot. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry serra les poings, une appréhension réelle dans le cœur. Draco, quant à lui, restait totalement impassible, expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, droit et digne, manifestement pas décidé à courber l'échine devant ceux qui le jugeaient.

\- Je rappelle à l'assemblée que l'interrogatoire se déroule sous Véritasérum mais que M. Malfoy étant un Occlumens averti, les réponses pourront être sujettes à caution malgré la bonne volonté dont il prétend vouloir faire preuve.

Nouveau brouhaha dans la salle. Harry eut une pensée brève pour les velléités de Rogue à lui apprendre la maîtrise de cette discipline pour laquelle il n'avait jamais excellé.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré Feu M. Grimmer ?

La question fut suivie d'un moment de flottement, Draco ne répondait pas. Aussi droit qu'une statue, son regard balaya cependant l'assistance avec une lenteur calculée, sans expressivité. Les iris orageux s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur deux orbes vertes quelque part dans la tribune. Harry hocha la tête légèrement comme un signe d'encouragement. Draco ne montra pas de réaction mais commença doucement :

\- Dans la rue. Je sortais de la boutique Scribbulus située sur le chemin de Traverse, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, je l'ai croisé sans le voir, il m'a lancé un Stupéfix. J'ai repris conscience chez lui.

A nouveau, les murmures parcoururent la salle.

\- ça n'a aucun sens, lâcha un des juges.

\- Laissez-le poursuivre, intervint Firmin Walter, vous disiez « avoir repris conscience chez lui », pouvez-vous préciser ?

L'ancien Serpentard se contracta et prit son temps pour répondre. Il fixa un point au loin pour se donner de la contenance et éviter de sentir tous les regards sur lui.

\- Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais enchaîné dans un cachot à peine plus sombre que vos cellules d'Azkaban.

Le Directeur de la Prison sourit à la remarque, pendant que le juge essayait de calmer l'auditoire qui s'insurgeait encore sur les allégations portées par le jeune Malfoy.

\- Voici les éléments qui corroborent les faits énoncés par M. Malfoy, coupa d'une petite voix Arthur Weasley en faisant passer quelques photos dans le box des jurés.

Les clichés de la pièce cachée de Grimmer passèrent de main en main suscitant un vif étonnement de chaque sorcier concerné. Ces éléments n'avaient en effet été portés au dossier que tardivement, grâce à Harry et Hermione et personne n'en connaissait l'existence.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco lutta contre le Véritaserum de toutes ses forces. Une goutte de sueur perlait à ses tempes et il resta obstinément muet.

 _Draco, je t'en prie..._

 _L'avait-il entendu ?_ Harry en doutait. Contrairement à Draco, l'occlumensie n'était pas du tout son fort, pourtant l'accusé se ressaisit immédiatement après que le brun ait formulé cette supplique dans sa tête.

\- Lui, et un autre sorcier que je ne connais pas d'avantage, m'ont frappé.

\- Frappé ? répéta le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Vous pensez que je me suis mis dans cet état tout seul ? cracha Draco avec son mépris habituel.

L'antipathie et le cynisme de Malfoy accentuaient l'a priori négatif des jurés mais sa réplique eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur son état physique. Tous se turent, observant les marques encore visibles sur ses bras, ses poignets, son visage...

\- Autre chose ? demanda doucement Walter tirant les observateurs de leur contemplation muette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ont-ils fait autre chose ?

Draco prit sa respiration.

\- Abusé...

\- Veuillez être plus précis.

\- Celui que vous appelez Grimmer a abusé de moi, vous voulez que je sois plus clair ? Que je vous fasse un dessin de ce qu'il m'a fait subir en...

\- Ça ira, merci.

La violence de Draco, qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère, avait eu un effet fort sur l'auditoire, lorsque le directeur d'Azkaban le coupa dans sa diatribe, le jeune homme se rassit, visiblement secoué, se murant à nouveau dans le silence.

Dans l'assemblée, les trois amis ne disaient pas un mot non plus, jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à répéter en boucle des « c'est pas vrai », les yeux rivés sur celui qu'il appelait encore La Fouine la semaine d'avant.

\- Désolé d'insister, M. Malfoy, mais avez-vous une idée de la raison qui aurait poussé à vous faire subir de tels... Euh... Sévices ?

\- La même qui me fait me retrouver là devant vous.

\- Éclairez-moi.

\- Parce que j'ai la marque, parce que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort proche du Lord Noir, parce que je suis forcement coupable de tout.

Arthur Weasley toussota.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est peut-être le moment de rappeler que Harry Potter en personne est intervenu au procès de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy pour les blanchir de toute implication dans les crimes perpétrés par vous-savez-qui ?

\- Merci Arthur, conclut le ministre de la magie.

Un des membres les plus âgés du tribunal se pencha vers Firmin Walter

\- Cela n'a aucun sens, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Qu'on se trompe de procès, insista Arthur.

\- Enfin, Hoswald Grimmer est mort, ce qui n'est pas le cas du fils Malfoy.

L'emploi du terme «fils» fit réagir la foule, cela corroborait le fait que Draco était jugé surtout en tant que fils de Lucius. Une sorte de procès d'intention.

\- Vous avez plaidé coupable, Draco, rappela Walter employant délibérément le prénom pour marquer de la distance.

\- Un jour, je suis parvenu à me libérer, j'ai fui comme je pouvais, il m'a rattrapé, j'ai attrapé la première chose que je pouvais, j'ai frappé, fin de l'histoire.

\- Et quand vous avez réalisé que vous l'aviez blessé, pourquoi ne pas être parti ?

Draco leva la tête, il paraissait égaré, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant une explication à une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé.

\- Je... J'ai eu peur. De l'avoir tué... D'être devenu comme... Mon père... De... Je ne pouvais pas partir en le laissant là... Mais je n'avais pas de baguette, je ne savais pas où j'étais...Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens plus, je...

\- Merci M. Malfoy, ça suffira.

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Liberté empoisonnée

**Chapitre 8 - Liberté empoisonnée**

Le reste du Procès se déroula dans un climat acquis à la cause de Draco Malfoy. Firmin Walter, à la surprise de Harry, avait fait basculer le procès en rendant à l'ancien Serpentard un visage humain, en brisant le masque dans le lequel s'était toujours retranché le jeune homme.

\- Il va s'en sortir ! clama Hermione.

Mais Harry ne lâchait pas Draco des yeux. Il avait l'air perdu. Sans son arrogante assurance, il semblait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut pire encore lorsque le verdict final fut donné.

\- Moi, Ministre de la Magie, déclare l'accusé Draco, Lucius Malfoy, non coupable. Il sera remis en liberté après un entretien qui permettra d'identifier le ou les autres personnes concernées dans cette histoire. Toutefois, en raison de son acte, le prévenu sera assigné à résidence et ne pourra utiliser la magie dans une période probatoire de 1 an à daté de ce jour.

A ce moment précis, le blond chercha le regard de son ennemi de toujours, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent remplis de non-dits, mais à la supplique qu'il lisait dans les prunelles grises, Harry ne savait pas comment répondre. _Cela aurait du être une victoire alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Draco était désemparé par ce verdict ?_

Les trois amis quittèrent le tribunal par la force des choses, laissant Draco aux mains des juges et des Aurors chargés des crimes de guerre et malgré le soulagement affiché par Hermione et Ron, Harry avait l'impression tenace d'avoir abandonné celui qui était accusé.

\- Ouf, une bonne bieraubeurre nous ferait tous du bien, lâcha Ron pour mettre fin à la gêne ambiante.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Harry ne se décide à aller voir Draco après sa libération. C'était une confrontation qu'il redoutait sans se l'expliquer. Mais ne pas y aller lui laissait un arrière-goût d'inachevé... comme la conscience diffuse que tout ne s'arrêtait pas là...

* * *

Lorsqu'il parut devant ce que l'on appelait jadis le Manoir Malfoy, Harry ne put que constater à quel point tout ce qui touchait à la famille Malfoy avait perdu de sa grandeur. Avec Lucius qui n'était plus et Narcissa à Sainte Mangouste, Draco était seul héritier des lieux et de la prétendue fortune de cette éminente lignée de sangs purs. Le Sauveur n'était plus revenu là depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Il se rappelait pourtant encore d'une « belle bâtisse » entourée d'un grand domaine.

La grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés de ses souvenirs qui longeaient l'allée de chaque côté n'avait plus rien de l'allure solennelle d'antan. Cela faisait longtemps que les conifères étaient à l'abandon et le chemin toujours aussi rectiligne s'était couvert de ronces. Au milieu de cette flore en plein essor, l'imposant portail en fer forgé, légèrement rouillé à présent, affichait toujours le Grand "M" entrelacé de serpents des armes de la famille Malfoy.

Après quelques appréhensions et l'impression bizarre de pénétrer dans un château hanté, Harry se décida à sonner. Le portail grinça légèrement et s'entrouvrit sur l'allée. Il fut surpris qu'aucun sort de protection n'entoure les lieux mais dans le même temps, il se rappela que le tribunal avait retiré sa baguette à Draco. A la seconde porte, il attendit plus longtemps, un elfe vint lui ouvrir avec un air craintif.

\- Le Maître ne veut voir personne.

\- Laisse... répondit une voix lointaine.

L'elfe s'effaça devant l'invité et celui-ci entra d'un pas hésitant.

Harry pénétra dans le grand hall d'entrée qu'il traversa afin d'accéder au salon. Tout dans ce manoir lui rappelait d'anciens souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser enfouis dans sa mémoire. C'était le lieu où Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se réunissaient, le lieu encore où lui et ses amis avaient été interrogés et torturés après leur capture... le lieu enfin, où Draco leur avait offert un sursis inespéré en ne le dénonçant pas...

La pièce était somptueuse, meublée de magnifiques meubles soigneusement briqués par les elfes de Maison et habillée d'un immense lustre scintillant. Le contraste avec le Salon n'en fut que plus saisissant.

Le salon était sombre et désordonné et Draco allongé de tout son long sur un canapé en cuir noir ajoutait à cette curieuse impression de décadence.

\- Ce cher Sauveur...

La voix était plus perchée que d'ordinaire, les yeux plus brillants et à l'intensité dérangeante. Draco était vêtu d'une chemise blanche en satin froissée et retroussée aux manches, laissant la marque noire bien en vue. Ses cheveux en bataille donnait un look négligé bien différent du Draco de jadis tiré à 4 épingles.

 _Du sang Black_ , pensa Harry malgré lui. Car oui, il ne subsistait pas grand chose de "Malfoy" dans l'attitude globale de l'héritier des lieux. Ce côté sauvage, écorché vif, tourmenté et fortement charismatique... c'était bien la marque des Black. De Sirius. De Narcissa sans doute. Achevant le tableau, une bouteille de whisky Purfeu trônait sur la table basse à moitié vide. Harry resta sans voix.

\- Et bien quoi, Potter ? Te voilà moins bavard que d'ordinaire !

Comme Harry persistait à se taire, le blond reprit :

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te sauter au cou pour ma liberté retrouvée ? Liberté ! Elle n'a de réalité que le nom. Plus de magie, plus d'avenir, plus d'amis ni de famille, les gens me craignent ou me crachent au visage et je devrai trinquer à cette amère solide retrouvée ?

\- Tu es en vie, Draco... commença piteusement le sauveur du monde Sorcier.

\- Et à quoi bon ?

L'ancien Serpentard se redressa, plantant son regard orageux dans celui de son ennemi et Harry se laissa déstabiliser par les feux contraires qui s'y reflétaient.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'aide si tu ne voulais pas sortir d'Azkaban ? demanda finalement le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Parce que...

Draco s'approcha dangereusement, avec une rapidité féline, rappelant à Harry que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls face à face, sans gardiens. Il se planta face à lui, proche, terriblement proche et rendant l'ambiance curieusement électrique.

\- J'ai voulu te croire quand tu disais ...

\- Oui ? encouragea Harry pourtant extrêmement mal à l'aise du fait ce cette proximité soudaine.

Draco avança son visage pour murmurer la fin de sa phrase du bout des lèvres tout prêt de l'oreille de Harry qui avait cessé de respirer sans même s'en rendre compte. Il sentait les boucles blondes effleurer légèrement sa peau comme un contact infime et soyeux et tout son corps était figé.

\- Quand tu disais que tu ne voulais pas d'un monde dans lequel je n'étais pas.

 _ **A suivre**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Un pas de plus

**Chapitre 9 - Un pas de plus**

 _\- J'ai voulu te croire quand tu disais ...  
\- Oui ? encouragea Harry pourtant extrêmement mal à l'aise du fait ce cette proximité soudaine.  
\- Quand tu disais que tu ne voulais pas d'un monde dans lequel je n'étais pas._

* * *

Harry avait paniqué.

Il avait combattu le Lord Noir en duel, tenu tête à un Basilic géant, amadouer un Magyar à pointes... mais là, juste au simple contact du souffle de Draco contre sa joue, il avait _inexplicablement_ paniqué. Et pris ses jambes à son cou. Comme si cela avait été la pire chose qu'il ait eu à affronter. Mû par cet instinct de fuite, il serait sans doute parti très loin, sans se retourner, voire même transplaner dans la minute... s'il n'avait pas été arrêté dans son élan par une supplique à peine murmurée...

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Harry s'était figé instantanément à ces mots. Dans la bouche de Draco, cette phrase paraissait tellement invraisemblable qu'il lui avait fallu deux bonnes minutes pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Seulement alors, il avait osé adresser un regard à son ancien rival qui lui tournait le dos. Tout dans l'attitude du blond avait changé : l'agressivité due en partie à l'alcool s'était soudainement dissipée; la provocation avait disparu de son intonation au profit d'une filet de voix fragile, d'une attitude globale de repli. D'un seul coup, le prédateur s'était transformé en faon égaré. _Combien de personnes avaient fui en laissant Drago seul ?_ Cette interrogation traversa la pensée de Harry qui ne se décidait pas à faire demi-tour, ni à répondre.

 _Et pour cause._

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. La proximité de Draco, l'ambiguïté de ses mots, le magnétisme animal qu'il dégageait, tout cela avait déstabilisé le héros du monde Sorcier et il se sentait perdu. Mais l'abandon, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait, quelque chose qui touchait une des cordes les plus sensibles de son être...

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, souffla finalement Harry après un moment qui parut une éternité à l'autre homme.

Draco se retourna, ancra son regard gris métallisé dans celui du Survivant et un nouveau silence prit place. Il y avait tant de feux contraires dans cet échange muet, tant de choses qui ne se disaient pas. Harry y lisait tout : la honte, la haine, la souffrance, la peur, la reconnaissance, le désir, l'espoir...

\- Je me suis battu avec mes armes, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'ai jamais été entouré de l'amour et du respect que tu inspirais, je ne pouvais que te haïr, Harry. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je n'avais que le mépris pour me protéger. Je suis un Malfoy.

Draco n'avait peut-être jamais parlé à cœur ouvert, et certainement jamais à Harry en particulier et le brun savait très bien ce que cela supposait pour lui, cela revenait à mettre son orgueil de côté et vu l'égo de l'ancien Serpentard, du moins autrefois, ce n'était pas rien.

\- Enchanté Draco Malfoy.

Et Harry lui tendit la main. C'était _ce_ geste. Ce fameux geste qui avait fait naître cette inimitié, cette obsessionnelle haine de jeunesse et aucun des deux ne l'ignorait. Le blond serra la main de son ancien rival. La poignée était chaude et ferme et il y avait quelque chose d'électrique dans ce contact. Harry le savait bien, ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit et il ne voulait pas vraiment s'interroger sur son ressenti profond.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais commencer par aller voir ta mère à Sainte-Mangouste ou aider le ministère à retrouver le complice de Grimmer.

Draco grimaça.

\- C'est derrière moi tout ça, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Et tu le laisserais libre ?

\- ...

\- Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Putain Potter, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester pour jouer les rabats-joie !

\- Pourquoi alors... ?

Draco déroula ses manches et tenta de lisser sa chemise du mieux qu'il put pour retrouver un peu de sa prestance aristocratique, refoulant au fond de lui son côté Black, bien plus à l'aise derrière son masque Malfoy pour parler de ce qui le touchait de trop près. Il fit pourtant une dernière concession, cette fois-ci sans regarder l'ancien Gryffondor dans les yeux...

\- Ne m'oblige pas à le redire... Parce que je n'ai que toi.

C'était déconcertant pour Harry, ces alternances entre authenticité et égo blessé. C'était troublant aussi, cette discussion à cœur ouvert sans se jeter des sorts pires les uns que les autres.

\- Ok, ok, et pour ta mère ?

Le blond soupira.

\- Avec ce qui est paru dans la Gazette du sorcier, je n'ai pas envie de lire la pitié et l'humiliation dans ses yeux...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

A nouveau, Draco parut plus vulnérable. Merlin sait à quel point la famille, les sentiments, l'amitié, ce n'était pas des sujets de discussion qui leur étaient familiers. Harry prit sur lui, sur la réticence et le malaise qui l'habitaient depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans le manoir et qu'il parlait à _ce Draco-là_... Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Draco qui eut un sursaut léger à ce contact.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette cellule, Draco, à aucun moment je n'ai eu pitié de toi, à aucun moment tu ne m'as paru minable. Ce que tu as enduré là-bas, comment tu y as survécu, ça force le respect...

Peut-être que l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas coutumier des compliments. Le respect, ce n'était pas précisément ce qu'il était habitué à provoquer chez les autres... Peut-être aussi qu'il venait de passer par trop d'épreuves pour être totalement lucide et réfléchi. Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci, Harry ne vit pas venir l'assaut de son ancien rival. Les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes sans préambules, sans douceur et sans possibilité de s'y soustraire.

Et ce pas qui était franchi, pour Harry, c'était évidemment un pas de trop. Cette fois-ci, il transplana sans demander son reste.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 10 - Prise de conscience**

Il avait aussitôt transplané au beau milieu du salon de chez Ron et Hermione. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude et ses deux amis ne s'en étonnèrent même plus au point que Ron sembla continuer la conversation engagée comme si de rien n'était...

\- Hey, tu tombes bien Harry, mon père peut nous avoir des places à la tribune présidentielle du prochain tournoi de Quiddish ! lança-t-il joyeusement en se servant un verre.

\- Malfoy m'a embrassé, répondit son ami de but en blanc.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ron s'étrangla sur son soda de Branchiflore et partit dans une quinte de toux qui dura une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de parvenir à articuler quelque chose d'intelligible.

\- Tu peux répéter ? toussota-t-il finalement.

\- Malfoy m'a embrassé.

\- Malfoy ? Attends mec, quand tu dis Malfoy, tu veux parler de la Fouine, de ton ennemi juré, du prince des glaces, de Monsieur « je suis un sang pur et je méprise les autres », de...

\- Oui, je parle bien de ce Malfoy-là, soupira Harry.

\- Euh... Ok, OK, et quand tu dis « embrasser », tu fais allusion à une accolade amicale du type « merci de m'avoir aidé à sortir d'Azkaban » ?

\- Non, Ron, je veux dire embrasser comme dans « rouler une pelle », un patin, une...

\- Ok, Ok, j'ai compris.

Ron avait pris un air parfaitement choqué, ouvrant la bouche sans émettre aucun son, manifestement incapable de bien concevoir l'idée même qui était avancée. Un grand blanc s'en suivit, Hermione semblant tout aussi médusée que lui.

\- Tu as bu, Harry ? hasarda le roux mettant fin au gênant silence qui s'étirait.

\- Ron !

\- Benh je sais pas, comprends-moi Harry, tu viens de me dire que Malfoy...

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, là !

\- Pardon, faut que j'intègre l'information.

Un soupir s'en suivit, ainsi qu'un autre blanc. Une armée d'anges passèrent au grand complet. Définitivement désemparé, Harry finit par se tourner vers son amie l'air suppliant :

\- Je dois faire quoi, Hermione ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que je dois lui demander des explications ?

\- Ça me parait pourtant assez clair, Harry.

\- Clair ?

\- Tu lui plais.

Un bruit les fit sursauter, Ron venait de recracher sa nouvelle gorgée de soda au moment même où l'information avait atteint son cerveau. Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant après tout ? Harry est plutôt beau garçon.

\- Mais enfin 'Mione, ce n'est pas le problème ! Harry est un garçon surtout et Malfoy...eh bien, c'est Malfoy, les Malfoy n'aiment personne, celui-là en particulier !

De son côté, le constat simple d'Hermione laissait Harry profondément songeur car s'il avait bien évidemment senti la gêne, l'attirance, l'ambivalence et l'ambiguïté des propos de Draco, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas mis de mot dessus, il avait vaguement mis cela sur le compte de la provocation typiquement Malfoy et il avait repoussé l'analyse de tout ce que ça impliquait à plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Trop, apparemment... Alors, entendre pour la première fois parler de sentiment, ça le laissait en état de choc... et il affichait un air pas tellement éloigné de celui de Ron...

Son amie était lancée et presque enthousiaste, elle reprit :

\- Malfoy a changé, on n'a pas idée de ce par quoi il est passé et si ce que tu dis de ses souvenirs dans la Pensine est vrai alors tu es peut-être une des premières personnes à lui tendre la main, Harry.

\- Oui, enfin, ça semble être plus que de la reconnaissance, là... ne put s'empêcher de commenter Ron.

\- Moi, je ne suis pas si surprise, ça me parait presque une évidence maintenant que l'on y pense, Harry et Draco, ça a toujours été quelque chose d'explosif, d'hypnotique...

\- Hypnotique ? Je crois que tu as besoin d'une potion aiguise-Méninges pour y voir plus clair !

\- Ronald Weasley ! Et si au lieu de t'étouffer sur ton soda de Branchiflore toutes les secondes, tu mettais tes préjugés de côté et que tu laissais Harry s'exprimer sur le sujet ! Lui ne trouve peut-être pas l'idée si inconcevable, après tout Harry, tu ne parlais que de lui quand nous étions à Poudlard !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le brun qui semblait totalement ailleurs, manifestement incapable de reconnecter ses neurones depuis ce "tu lui plais" asséné nonchalamment par Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Cela encouragea Ron à trouver les choses beaucoup moins logiques qu'elles ne l'étaient pour sa compagne, il embraya à nouveau sur le ton de la remontrance :

\- Eh ben voilà, tu es contente? Il est choqué, peut-être qu'un sort de Depetrificus totalus l'aiderait ? hasarda-t-il en scrutant son ami de près sans susciter plus de réactions de sa part.

\- Harry ? Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? insista Hermione d'une voix douce.

Toujours dans l'incapacité de réagir ou répondre, le Sauveur se repassait les derniers jours dans sa tête, depuis les retrouvailles à Askaban jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. Il repensait à ce "nouveau Draco" sous toutes ses facettes, sous tous les nouveaux visages qu'il avait montré. Est-ce que la question à se poser était bien une question de sentiment ? Il avait lu dans les yeux gris de Malfoy bien des expressions... douleur, froideur, fragilité, détresse, espoir... De l'amour ? Non, il n'était pas franchement sûr, mais de la peur, de l'angoisse, de la souffrance, ça oui, il en était certain, même si l'ancien Serpentard avait tout fait pour masquer cela au mieux... Et ce qu'il avait vu surtout, c'était de la confiance. Ténue. Tellement fragile.

Il réagit enfin et quitta son air ahuri pour reprendre un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je sais juste que je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu as raison, on ne sait pas par quoi il est passé, je crois même que l'on est incapable de se l'imaginer, mais on en sait suffisamment pour deviner à quel point il est seul face à tout ça, face à la haine, à la violence auxquelles il a été confronté... Comme si la guerre n'avait pas suffi ! Alors, je crois que je peux composer avec ça.

Les deux autres se turent, l'ambiance devenait pesante. Harry sortit par la porte.

 _Aider Malfoy, oui... mais jusqu'à quel point ?_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Répétition

**Chapitre 11 - Répétition**

Malgré ses beaux principes et l'envie intacte d'aider son ancien rival, Harry n'avait pas réussi à reparaître devant Draco Malfoy. Il avait pourtant tourné et retourné les choses dans sa tête pour parvenir à trouver la bonne formulation pour repousser au mieux les avances du blond sans le blesser. Mais rien n'y faisait. Certains jours, lorsqu'il s'autorisait à y penser avec un peu plus de franchise, il n'était pas totalement sûr de vouloir clarifier ce point-là, le maelstrom de sentiments, de sensations confuses que cela avait provoqué chez lui était bien plus ambivalent qu'il ne saurait le reconnaître devant ses amis.

C'était une scène qu'il avait revu mille fois dans sa tête et cela restait totalement surréaliste pour lui : Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré et acharné de toute sa jeunesse, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, par Merlin, ce n'était pas chose facilement assimilable ! Il avait vu une vraie fragilité derrière le masque d'aristocrate qu'il se composait en permanence et ça ne faisait pas de ce « contact » quelque chose d'anodin. Le désir de Draco, il l'avait senti bien avant. Il ne s'en était pas offusqué du reste et s'il devait être honnête, il s'était senti plutôt flatté.

Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais le baiser, si chaste et à sens unique fut-il, avait eu quelque chose de grisant, d'envoûtant, de sauvage... Et l'emprise magnétique de Draco, Harry n'en voulait pas. Il avait encore un bon instinct de survie, il s'était frotté à suffisamment de dangers comme ça... même s'il avait toujours eu le goût de l'interdit...

Alors à ses pensées, il entendit la sonnerie de la porte et fut particulièrement étonné de voir se dresser devant lui, à Square Grimaud, Mongus Aster et Firmin Walter en personne. Il lui vint à l'esprit que quelque chose était arrivé à Malfoy et un vent de panique commença à monter en lui. Ce n'était pas si fréquent après tout de voir deux Aurors de ce calibre se déplacer personnellement de la sorte.

Walter le sentit peut-être car il devança les questions.

\- Blaise Zabbini a disparu.

Harry fut tellement déconcerté qu'il mit un moment à intégrer l'information. Mongus Aster reprit :

\- Un témoin affirme avoir vu quelqu'un lui lancer un Stupéfix...

Le Sauveur percuta.

\- Comme pour Draco...

Le directeur d'Askaban ne souligna pas l'emploi du prénom mais acquiesça et ponctua :

\- Cela corrobore le récit fait par M. Malfoy. En revanche, nous n'avons pas d'éléments sur ce deuxième homme. Nous avons besoin de lui, et donc de vous.

\- De moi ?

\- Allons M. Potter, seul vous avez été en mesure d'établir un lien avec le fils Malfoy. Avec nous, il s'est montré buté, hautain et peu coopératif.

Harry sourit malgré lui aux qualificatifs utilisés par Firmin Walter puis, tout aussitôt rattrapé par l'évidence de l'imminence avec laquelle il allait revoir l'ancien Serpentard, il sentit la panique revenir. Le sortant de ses pensées pour lui rappeler l'urgence de la situation, Walter ajouta :

\- Inutile de vous dire que le temps est compté. Si tout ce qu'a raconté Draco Malfoy est exact alors Blaise Zabbini est en danger. Et tout le monde n'a pas la force de résistance physique et mentale d'un aristocrate de sang pur habitué à vivre dans l'ombre du Mal.

Harry se tut, pensant parfaitement ce que disait l'autre homme en face de lui. Et chose surprenante, il sentait du respect envers Draco dans la façon dont Walter avait prononcé ces mots.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais vous l'avez dit, il est buté. Très buté... et probablement effrayé...

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé dans un filet de voix, presque comme un constat évident dont il n'avait pas eu réellement conscience avant de le prononcer.

\- C'est précisément pour cela qu'il faut quelqu'un en qui il ait confiance pour l'aider à coopérer.

Harry leva la tête, un peu perdu, vers l'imposant directeur qui s'était montré si hostile les premiers temps et si respectueux à présent. Celui-ci lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Draco est un Malfoy, fier, froid, peu communicant mais vous savez comme moi, qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. Les sorciers qui ont fait ça ne sont pas des Mangemorts, ils se vengent d'actes que ces jeunes sorciers n'ont pas commis et nous ne devons pas permettre que cela se répète.

Le Survivant hocha la tête à nouveau. A sa manière, Draco était un Survivant aussi. Et survivre ne veut pas dire oublier. Il transplana presque aussitôt devant le Manoir Malfoy, non sans prendre le temps d'informer Ron et Hermione par Hibou.

A nouveau, il s'arrêta devant la décadence affichée du jardin de l'imposante Bâtisse. Il s'en voulut d'avoir tant tardé à revenir. Au-delà de la crainte pour Blaise, Harry savait à quel point Malfoy était seul avec sa douleur, ses souvenirs, même s'il s'évertuait à n'en rien montrer. Le _« ne m'abandonne pas »_ tournait à présent en boucle dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu mettre le malaise de ce baiser au-dessus de ça ? Harry avait souffert aussi, mais il avait toujours eu deux amis indéfectibles à ses côtés. Draco était seul.

Il entra d'un pas sûr, sans attendre que l'elfe de maison lui ouvre, il appela Draco dès le seuil franchi. La maison était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Des bouteilles vides de Whisky Purfeu jonchaient le sol. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il appela à nouveau. Aucune réponse.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco ! cria-t-il alors sans bien savoir de quoi il s'excusait.

Une ombre parut enfin dans l'embrasure de la porte. Draco paraissait encore plus émacié que d'ordinaire, silhouette diaphane, teint pâle, cernes profonds.

\- Parle moins fort, Potter, je te prie.

Harry prit sur lui pour réunir toute la force en lui pour ne pas paraître horrifié ou attristé devant le Draco qui se présentait à lui. Il savait que même au plus mal, un Malfoy ne souffrait pas la pitié. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec, une lumière crue entra dans la pièce faisant réagir le maître des lieux comme si le soleil lui brûlait la peau. Il jura.

\- C'est ça ton plan pour les prochains mois ? Boire et vivre confiné comme un vampire ?

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger !

Piqué au vif, Draco reprenait de son mordant. La phrase avait été lâchée avec mépris, Harry réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort.

\- Dégage de chez moi Potter, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper tes leçons de morale, façon Granger !

\- Blaise a été enlevé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à face, des éclairs dans les yeux. Draco ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Tu entends ce que je te dis ?

\- Et après ?

\- Blaise était ton ami.

L'ancien Serpentard partit dans un rire glaçant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, Potter, c'était le prestige du nom !

Harry lui attrapa le bras, Draco eut un mouvement instinctif de recul mais le brun resserra sa prise.

\- Moi, je suis ton ami.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été !

Il y avait de la violence dans les mots de Draco, du mépris et de la haine. La colère rendait ses cheveux électriques, d'ondes magiques contenues malgré lui.

\- Alors quoi ? Un potentiel amant de passage ?

La gifle claqua dans le silence du Manoir, si nette et si forte que les deux protagonistes se figèrent. Harry porta la main à sa joue, ébahi. Draco, resta comme paralysé, la tête baissée, les cheveux tombant sur son visage et Harry vit distinctement une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il se sentit glacé. Ramené bien des années en arrière lorsqu'il avait surpris l'ancien Serpentard pleurer dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Sauf que ce n'était pas la peur qui faisait pleurer Draco Malfoy en ce jour, devant son ancien rival.

 _Un sentiment de trahison ?_

\- Ne m'insulte pas.

\- Draco ...

\- Je t'ai demandé de partir.

\- Certainement pas.

Sur cette assertion très affirmative, le blond redressa la tête et croisa les émeraudes intenses de Harry. Il lui fut difficile aussi de ne pas voir l'empreinte rouge sur sa joue qui dessinait parfaitement ses doigts et cela radoucit légèrement sa colère.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner, tu te souviens.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Ton côté Gryffondor amoureux des causes perdues !

\- Draco...

Merlin, ce que c'était difficile de percer la cuirasse Malfoy.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu t'insulter, je voulais te faire réagir. Je déteste te voir dans cet état là, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas la fouine hautaine et caustique que je connaissais.

\- C'est censé être des excuses ?

Malgré lui, Harry sourit légèrement. Draco haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Salazar, tu as toujours été un piètre orateur !

Le sourire du brun s'élargit, la pression était retombée, il osa.

\- Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, ce que tu as subi dans cet endroit, tant de jours, avec tant de violence, il faut avoir une sacrée force pour y survivre, pour s'en être échappé, peu importe de quelle manière ça s'est passé. Blaise n'a pas ta force. Ne les laisse pas le briser. Aide-nous à le retrouver.

Les poings de Draco se serrèrent et Harry attendit plein d'espoir ce qu'allait dire le blond. Draco n'avait jamais été très courageux mais il savait que là c'était différent. Pouvait-il trouver la paix tant qu'un de ses agresseurs était toujours en liberté ? _Si on en jugeait par l'état de l'ancien Serpentard, à l'évidence, non._

\- Je me souviens... il fit une pause pour tenter de parfaitement maîtriser sa voix. Je me souviens qu'il était grand, je veux dire très grand, il restait en retrait quand Grimmer... quand il... enfin, il restait toujours en retrait, assis. Il ne parlait pas, il observait en silence, en buvant des biereaubeurre. Je l'ai supplié de me détacher cent fois... Chaque fois il me regardait fixement et souriait tout en buvant gorgées après gorgées. Avec Grimmer, il parlait toujours à voix basse. Une seule fois, je l'ai eu en face de moi.

Harry n'osait l'interrompre mais il voyait bien le combat intérieur que menait Draco pour mettre des mots sur des instants qu'il devait vouloir à tout prix oublier. La Pensine aurait aidé, mais Draco ne tenait pas à montrer certaines images à Harry, certains moments trop « dégradants »...

\- Il a posé sa main sur la marque noire, une main froide et moite à la fois, il a dit « il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne paies pas pour tous ces crimes. Tu étais des leurs, tu étais des siens » et il me fixait avec ce regard de vautour.

\- De vautour ?

\- Oh bon sang, Harry, ce devait être un Animagus. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans son regard.

\- Bravo Draco !

Et Harry le prit dans ses bras sans y réfléchir. A nouveau, Draco eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, le contact physique était devenu quelque chose de difficile pour lui, comme si son corps avait imprimé dans sa mémoire un réflexe de protection à tout prix. Et puis... la chevelure brune et sauvage tout près de lui, la chaleur et le sourire de Harry, Draco s'abandonna aux bras fermes de l'ancien Gryffondor... Il ressentit quelque chose qui lui était devenu presque étranger. _De la quiétude._

 **A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12 - Splendeur et décadence

_Oh la la désolée pour le retard et merci surtout à ceux qui viennent lire quand même malgré le retard ! MERCI :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 -** Splendeur et décadence

Harry pouvait se trouver toutes les excuses de la terre, se dire qu'il aidait Draco parce que c'était son devoir d'Auror, son côté Gryffondor ou une résurgence des années d'école à Poudlard mais la réalité était autre. Et au fond de lui, il le savait parfaitement.

Le sentiment de colère et de haine qu'il éprouvait envers le Sorcier qui avait séquestré l'ancien prince Serpentard était tout à fait comparable à celle qu'il avait ressenti pour Voldemort lorsque Sirius avait succombé à l'Ava Kedavra de Bellatrix. _Cette rage venait de la crainte de perdre ceux que l'on aime._

Mais l'idée même d'admettre ceci n'était pas encore envisageable. Et pourtant... Draco occupait son esprit le jour, comme la nuit, rien d'autre ne lui paraissait important. Mais Harry était comme ça, il agissait par instinct, sans réfléchir, sans se poser de questions... Il était encore perdu dans le souvenir de l'accolade de la veille - Par Merlin, quel besoin avait-il eu de le prendre dans ses bras de la sorte ? - quand Mongus Aster lui ouvrit en personne, la porte de son bureau.

\- Chester Patil, dit-il simplement.

\- Patil ? Le père de Parvati...

L'autre Sorcier hocha la tête.

\- ... Et de Padma qui n'a pas survécu à la bataille de Poudlard.

Le Survivant fit un grand signe de négation...

\- ... aucune peine au monde ne peut justifier de se venger sur...

Il hésita sur le terme d'innocent. non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas à proprement parlé un innocent. Il avait tué un sorcier au final. Et par le passé, il avait côtoyé des Mangemorts, certes pas de gaité de cœur et par la force des choses mais tout de même... Il avait levé la main sur Dumbledore... Il avait insulté Hermione avec une vraie volonté de faire de la peine... Harry ne minimisait pas tout ça mais il comprenait aussi que certains coupables pouvaient également être des victimes.

... sur qui que ce soit, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Aster le regarda intensément, tout en hochant la tête, il ajouta d'un ton indéfinissable :

\- L'arrestation est pour ce matin, j'ai pensé que vous vouliez le savoir et que M. Malfoy également...

Harry parut surpris, il hasarda :

\- Draco a le droit d'être présent pour l'arrestation ?

A nouveau, l'autre homme fit un signe d'assentiment.

\- C'est M. Walter qui pense que ce serait peut-être, je cite, "thérapeutique" pour lui.

Le Sorcier à la cicatrice rentra chez lui songeur. Lorsqu'il se présenta à nouveau au Manoir Malfoy, une heure plus tard, il n'était pas trop sûr de la réaction de Draco et à vrai dire, il la redoutait assez. Evidemment c'est Hermione qui l'avait poussé à s'y rendre, insistante, trouvant l'idée de Firmin Walter, indiscutablement intéressante. Il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son amie. Il savait combien l'idée même d'être à nouveau face à son tortionnaire serait difficile pour l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'avait pas idée de la souffrance de Draco, de sa solitude, de son égo blessé... par le fait de deux hommes seulement. Alors lui demander d'affronter ça, à nouveau...

\- Que je... Quoi !?

Comme il le pressentait, l'hériter Malfoy avait réagi en un quart de tour. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par Harry dans la formulation de l'hypothèse d'être présent à l'arrestation, la colère de l'autre jeune homme avait été immédiate et proportionnelle à la peur et à la douleur ressenties. La colère, justement, déformait à présent son visage qui reprenait tous les aspects inquiétants de celui de Lucius, ses cheveux blonds s'électrisaient d'une magie réactive qui émanait du plus profond de lui...

\- Calme-toi, Draco, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.

\- Encore heureux.

-... mais tu serais sûr que la page serait tournée...

\- Tournée ?

Le mot était malheureux, Harry le sut au moment même où il l'avait prononcé. La rage de Draco monta d'un cran, il attrapa le Survivant au col, le plaqua contre le mur avec une force telle qu'Harry en oublia que toute magie lui avait été retiré, car même privé de ses pouvoirs, Draco restait ce sorcier intimidant et charismatique que seul un mélange de sang Black et Malfoy pouvait donner...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Potter, de rester enchainé, impuissant, étouffé par la peur des semaines durant?... Au début, tu as de l'espoir, tu t'accroches à l'espoir insensé que quelqu'un te cherche là au dehors, que l'on te trouvera... et les jours passent, et aux coups que tu reçois, à la violence quotidienne, s'ajoute la certitude que l'on t'a abandonné, qu'il n'y a personne, _aucun Sauveur_ pour se soucier du minable Mangemort de second plan que tu es...

Les propos étaient chaotiques, crachés avec un mélange de douleur et de fureur. Harry, comprimé contre le mur ne pouvait rien faire contre le déchainement verbal de l'autre homme, il se sentait en danger mais surtout, chaque mot transperçait son cœur par la dureté qu'il contenait...

\- Alors dis-moi, Potter, quelle page pourrait bien être tournée ? Ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant et aucun châtiment, aucune punition de ceux qui m'ont fait ça ne pourra changer cette réalité...

Draco tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion, pourtant, il s'arrêta sur sa lancée, en face de lui, deux orbes d'un vert profond le regardaient avec une intensité incroyable. Draco y lisait de la peur, de la pitié, tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il ne pouvait ignorer tout ce qu'il y avait de douceur et de souffrance mêlées...et il se calma... C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua les marques rouges que ses doigts avaient imprimé près du cou de Harry sous le coup de la colère. Alors même qu'il le réalisait et desserrait son étreinte, un peu hagard, il sentit autre chose, un contact humide sur ses mains. Les larmes de Harry. A nouveau il se replongea dans ses yeux. A nouveau, il vit ce mélange complexe de feux contraires; Ce n'était pas des larmes de peur. Mais bien des larmes de compassion.

Draco avait retiré ses mains, ses bras étaient retombés, ballants, le long de son corps, il était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il voyait distinctement les traces déjà violacées qu'il avait laissées sur la peau de Harry sans même s'en rendre compte, sous l'effet de la fureur.

\- Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser davantage ce qui se passait. A nouveau, comme la veille, Harry l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant avec une lenteur et une douceur infinies. Leurs deux cœurs battants en contact, battant d'un rythme effréné. Sa voix s'éleva dans un filet à peine audible.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Draco... Tellement désolé de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir été là, d'avoir laissé faire ça...

Figé, Draco écoutait. ressentait. L'étreinte était forte, Harry le serrait désespérément mais cela contrastait avec la douceur de la peau du brun contre la sienne, le souffle léger des mots à peine murmurés contre son oreille . Et puis il sentait le parfum légèrement épicé de ce garçon qui avait été son ennemi juré de leurs premières années. Il sentait les battements anarchiques de son cœur contre le sien. Alors les barrières cédèrent, celles qu'il pensait pourtant indestructibles... et Draco Malfoy éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Harry Potter.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence complet. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougé. Et puis, doucement, infiniment lent, leurs deux corps se séparèrent. Les mèches blondes de Draco retombèrent sur ses yeux, cachant à leur façon le désarroi du fier aristocrate qu'il était. Harry reprit d'une voix plus ferme, brisant l'instant solennel :

\- Ce type... Ce type doit voir qu'il ne t'a pas brisé, il doit voir qu'il n'a pas gagné, sois là, regarde-le en face et je te jure que tu n'auras plus à trembler devant personne après ça !

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent mais sous le fardeau qu'il portait sur son cœur, son orgueil était intact. Il acquiesça.

\- Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le Manoir Malfoy sans transplaner, simplement par la porte et sans faire la moindre allusion à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais tous deux pouvaient sentir qu'un lien indéfectible venait de se tisser entre eux... Le chemin serait long, mais Draco y puisa la force et l'envie d'avancer.

 **A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Confrontation

Hop hop, on garde le ryhtme de publication...

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Confrontation**

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le portail de la propriété, un grand hibou brun et massif s'approcha d'eux et se percha sur le bras de Harry. L'imposant rapace présentait un magnifique plumage roussâtre, taché noir avec des zébrures transversales fauves et surtout des yeux d'un rouge orangé qui hypnotisèrent un instant les deux garçons. Il desserra les serres sur une petite enveloppe indiquant l'heure de l'arrestation et le lieu, ramenant les deux protagonistes dans l'instant. Harry se contenta d'une interrogation muette à l'encontre de Draco qui acquiesça sans plus de mots. Ils se hâtèrent.

Harry hésitait à transplaner, l'adresse était assez proche et Draco avait sans doute besoin de se ressaisir avant une telle confrontation. Et justement l'air était froid et vif, il avisa son compagnon d'un regard discret pour évaluer son état physique. Dans le même temps, l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait lever ses yeux des marques qu'il avait laissées sur la peau de Harry... se demandant ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait eu une baguette entre les mains, tant sa fureur avait été incontrôlable. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait parler comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce fil ténu qui les reliait depuis l'altercation dans le Manoir.

Draco frissonna. Le froid fouettait sa peau fragile et pénétrait son corps plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuies et gercées et à l'évidence, sa minceur excessive ne suffisait pas à diffuser la chaleur nécessaire à une parfaite résistance. Au moins, le froid avait-il eu pour mérite de le dégriser entièrement.

\- Donne-moi la main, on va transplaner.

Ils se regardèrent, le jeune aristocrate hésitant puis capitulant. Harry se concentra sur sa destination, essayant d'éviter le contact glacé des doigts de Draco et tous deux furent aspirés par le tourbillon créé pour réapparaître au beau milieu de l'allée des Embrumes. Rue commerçante proche du chemin de Traverse, cette allée sinistre ne mettait jamais à l'aise Harry. Le blond l'avait bien plus souvent empruntée et en connaissait les moindres recoins.

\- C'est derrière Barjow et Beurk, précisa le jeune homme à la cicatrice pour se donner contenance.

Ils n'eurent pas davantage le temps de se préparer. A quelques mètres seulement, Firmin Walter et Mongus Aster étaient tous deux présents, encadrés de quatre Détraqueurs. Harry se crispa aussitôt à leur vue et recula imperceptiblement. Il n'y pouvait rien, cela avait toujours été ainsi, la seule vue des hautes silhouettes blêmes et sans âme, des mains luisantes et grisâtres lui provoquaient un mélange de panique indicible et de peur. Le Patronus se matérialisa sans même qu'il en formula l'incantation oralement et un magnifique cerf blanc altier encercla les deux jeunes hommes...

\- Hey, Potter, ne me lâche pas maintenant...

Les mots à peine murmurés étaient craintifs, Harry réalisait à quel point Draco devait se sentir démuni, sans magie, si près de son agresseur... Le Patronus attira l'attention des deux Aurors qui saluèrent Harry et Draco après la stupéfaction de voir cet improbable trio arriver à eux.

\- Juste à temps, messieurs.

Et ils aperçurent Chester Patil les poignets enchainés par un fil argenté d'une matière inconnue, la tête basse, le dos ployé sous une épaisse cape grise.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce bien notre homme ?

Draco se figea, tétanisé, face à la silhouette familière qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits les derniers mois. En cet instant, ce n'était plus de l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait, c'était de la terreur. Une terreur sourde et instinctive qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps. Qui lui nouait la gorge et paralysait ses membres. Le regard perçant de l'autre homme le sonda aussi aiguisé qu'une lance et Draco sembla entendre résonner dans sa tête les mots glacés d'une oraison funèbre, comme des échos de souvenirs pas si lointains...

Son cœur battait la chamade et de grosses gouttes de sueur froide apparaissaient sous ses cheveux blonds. La terreur se muait en épouvante émanant du plus profond de son être, comme s'il revivait en une seconde le cauchemar de ses dernières semaines. Cela le submergeait. Il fut pris de nausée et s'appuya contre le mur devant le regard incrédule et impuissant de son compagnon.

Devant l'ascendance psychologique qu'il avait, le prisonnier sourit. Harry sentit une colère violente monter en lui en une fraction de seconde, la magie transpira de ses pores, crépitant en légers éclairs verts autour de lui. Le sourire de Patil s'estompa.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? Padma et Parvati se sont battues contre Voldemort pour mettre fin à toute cette souffrance...

\- Et la mienne, Harry Potter? La mienne de souffrance ? Ils ont pris ma fille... Ils ont tué ma Padma, ils ont tué mon bébé...

Chester Patil était un homme grand, typé, mais étrangement vide. Ses yeux brillèrent de quelques larmes contenues alors qu'il évoquait sa fille puis la tonalité redevint froide et éteinte.

\- Et vous, Potter, vous qui avait vaincu, comment pouvez-vous protéger l'un d'entre eux ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Draco venait de se redresser de tout son long, la peur s'était estompée avec la bile qu'il venait de vomir sur le sol, au profit d'une froideur inquiétante. Une lueur étrange dansa dans ses yeux, la glace impénétrable des Malfoy et le feu bouillonnant de folie des Black...

\- De quel droit me juges-tu ?

L'accusé ne le lâcha pas du regard.

\- Quel crime ai-je commis qui justifie ce que vous m'avez fait subir !

\- Au moins, tu es vivant, cracha le prisonnier.

A nouveau la fureur reprit le dessus chez Draco, elle déferla en lui aussi incontrôlable que lors de la scène du Manoir, l'envahissant tout entier. Dangereuse, noire, chargée de haine et d'amertume. Tout comme Harry, des effluves de magie apparurent autour de lui, sombres et inquiétantes...

Chester Patil prit peur, il s'adressa au Directeur d'Azkaban qui regardait le jeune Malfoy avec stupeur.

\- Regardez-le : Mais regardez-le , par Merlin, il est le mal, c'est un Malfoy, il a la marque ! Il a déjà tué...

\- C'est vous qui avez fait de moi un criminel, vous qui m'avait humilié, enchainé, battu, sali, outragé, vous qui m'avez transformé en monstre...

La magie spontanée s'intensifia, les Détraqueurs commencèrent à s'intéresser à Draco plus qu'à Patil, Firmin Walter s'inquiéta sérieusement :

\- M. Malfoy, reprenez-vous !

Draco dardait toujours son regard de vengeance sur le sorcier en face de lui.

\- M. Malfoy ! intima à nouveau le directeur d'Azkaban.

En vain.

\- Harry ! finit-il par supplier en désespoir de cause et craignant que les choses ne leur échappent.

Son nom prononcé avec une intonation d'urgence réveilla Harry de la transe passagère dans laquelle ce spectacle saisissant l'avait plongé. Il réagit en un quart de tour et saisit Draco par le bras. Il en ressentit une vive brûlure mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte.

\- Je suis là, Draco, calme-toi. Il ne te touchera plus, calme ta colère ou il gagnera encore.

Draco eut du mal à se ressaisir puis il avisa doucement la main de Harry autour de son bras, il sentit ce que la magie instinctive qui était sortie de lui avait fait et au milieu de la noirceur et de la tristesse de son âme, il perçut une légère lumière vacillante, la chaleur de son ami. _Ami_. Oui, c'est ce que Harry était déjà devenu. Tout se calma. Les Détraqueurs restèrent en place. Draco respira profondément.

\- Où est Blaise ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien Draco, nous sommes arrivés à temps, grâce à vous, répondit Walter.

Draco prit encore deux inspirations, il s'approcha de son agresseur. Mongus Aster eut un mouvement de recul mais l'autre Auror laissa faire.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de naître dans cette famille, je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir _Sa_ marque sur mon bras. Mais je n'ai jamais rejoint les armées du Lord Noir, je ne me suis jamais battu contre mes anciens camarades de classe. Padma, M. Patil, était quelqu'un de bien, je suis désolé.

Il redressa ses manches, lui montra des marques et cicatrices encore visibles sur ses bras et ajouta :

\- Est-ce que ça, ça l'a ramenée ? Est-ce que ça a compensé votre chagrin ? Est-ce que briser d'autres vies vous fait du bien ?

Chester Patil, battu, baissa la tête et pleura. Il se contenta de faire signe aux Aurors pour qu'ils l'emmènent, peut-être soulagé d'être stoppé dans son entreprise de vengeance solitaire. Il était fatigué d'avoir mal.

En arrière fond, Blaise parut, hagard, escorté par sa mère, il adressa un signe de remerciement à Draco et se laissa entraîner loin de ce lieu, pressé sans doute de se retrouver chez lui.

Les Détraqueurs s'envolèrent et le Directeur d'Azkaban emmena le prisonnier non sans un signe d'aurevoir de la main aux deux garçons. Il se reprit avant de transplaner et murmura à un Draco encore totalement troublé :

\- Vous m'époustouflez, M. Malfoy.

A présent seuls dans cette sinistre rue, Draco vacilla, juste retenu par Harry.

\- Viens, on s'en va.

L'ancien Serpentard tenta de retrouver son équilibre et posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui le tenait toujours. Le brun ne put se soustraire à ce contact, ni aux yeux épuisés que Draco planta dans les siens, il le sentait si fragile, frêle et chancelant...

\- Fais-moi oublier, Harry...

Harry était en apnée devant la puissance qui émanait des prunelles orageuses et qui contrastait avec l'épuisement psychique et physique du jeune homme.

\- Fais-moi oublier ses mains sur moi... ses coups, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La supplique était si sincère et si désespérée qu'Harry n'avait aucune possibilité de s'y soustraire. Il sentait l'urgence qu'il y avait à agir, il sentait Draco si près de tomber dans les limbes de la folie et les affres de la solitude et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne réfléchit pas, comme le Gryffondor impulsif qu'il était. Il glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Draco et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

 _Après. Après, il serait temps de réfléchir._

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Ambivalence

**Chapitre 14- Ambivalence**

Harry se rappelait parfaitement de ses années à Poudlard, de la haine obsessionnelle qu'il éprouvait alors pour le Serpentard icône de la Maison adverse... comment se pouvait-il alors que bien des années après, ce soit ce même garçon qui fasse ainsi battre son cœur à tout rompre dans sa poitrine... Parce qu'en cet instant, au beau milieu d'une sinistre rue froide et silencieuse du monde Sorcier, tout semblait s'être arrêté au seul contact des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Et l'unique bruit perceptible était bien celui de son propre rythme cardiaque s'accélérant et tambourinant, résonnant jusqu'à ses tempes...

Même s'il était à l'origine de la demande, le blond afficha une réelle surprise devant cette initiative inattendue. Il se laissa d'abord faire et très vite, il répondit à l'invitation, comme un naufragé en détresse s'accroche à une bouée providentielle... fiévreusement, ardemment, déchaînant sans le savoir une marée de sensations indéfinissables dans le cœur du Survivant..

Le baiser était un étrange mélange de délicatesse et de sauvagerie, de désespoir et de passion, et Harry sentait tout cela à la fois, étourdi et submergé par ce flot de sentiments contraires et violents qui émanait de l'autre homme et explosait dans ce simple ballet sensuel qui le laissa chancelant.

Lorsque ce moment hors du temps cessa, ils furent ramenés à la réalité assez brusquement, surtout Harry qui se sentit égaré, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, totalement dépassé par la situation. Il fut sorti de cet état presque catatonique par le contact à peine appuyé des doigts de Draco sur son bras :

\- Ramène-moi, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il dans un filet de voix tout juste audible.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot. Ils transplanèrent directement devant le Manoir Malfoy. Draco était très pâle et paraissait extrêmement fatigué, il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse laissant son compagnon sur le palier sans autre forme de procès. Inexplicablement, ce simple mouvement de fuite rendit à Harry toutes ses capacités mentales, il attrapa le poignet de Malfoy :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici après ce que tu viens de vivre.

L'ombre d'un sourire fugace apparut sur les lèvres de Draco.

\- Tu en as assez fait pour moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Et la porte claqua, laissant Harry seul, interdit et un peu hébété devant cette imposante demeure. Il se représenta un Draco Malfoy affaibli, blessé dans son égo et dans son corps, seul dans une chambre à n'en pas douter trop grande et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il éprouvait viscéralement le besoin de le protéger et dans le même temps, il avait tout autant conscience que Draco Malfoy n'était pas précisément le type de personne à vouloir être protégé.

Et ce baiser... Par Merlin, ce baiser... il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, dérangeant et enivrant à la fois. Ces sensations-là, Harry les avait étouffées depuis tellement longtemps dans son cœur. Bien sûr, il avait aimé Ginny sincèrement, mais la guerre avait laissé en lui une trop grande peur de perdre -encore- des gens qu'il aimait et il avait appris à s'en détacher. La tendresse et la douceur de Ginny étaient des souvenir précieux qu'il choyait en secret, auxquels il se raccrochait dans ses moments de solitude ou d'angoisse. Mais embrasser Draco, c'était terriblement différent. Ce n'était pas tendre et apaisant, comme avec Ginny. C'était comme un volcan qui explosait et qui dévastait tout, brutal, ardent, impétueux... tellement masculin. C'était difficile de dire à quel point cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant, c'en était presque douloureux.

Il marcha longtemps. Il aurait aimé parler mais pour une fois, il avait la diffuse sensation que Hermione et Ron ne comprendraient pas. Il visualisait même assez précisément comment Ron pourrait réagir et puis, y avait-il des mots pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Alors à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la tête blonde qui venait de surgir au coin de la rue au point de manquer de la percuter :

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu as l'air aussi perdu qu'un Énormus à Babille dans la forêt interdite.

Il sursauta et reconnut Luna Lovegood, ses grands yeux clairs et sa chevelure presque blanche.

\- Oh, bonjour Luna.

Luna sourit, elle avait l'air pétillante, elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en radis et une tenue un peu étrange mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange quand il s'agissait de Luna ?

\- J'ai appris que tu avais aidé Draco à sortir d'Azkaban.

Sans attendre de réponse et sur un ton enjoué, elle ajouta :

\- C'est bien, je trouve, en plus, ça a fait fuir les Joncheruines qui t'embrouillaient le cerveau.

\- Les joncheruines ?

Luna avait le don de faire redescendre sur terre n'importe qui, Harry avait presque oublié combien la jeune fille pouvait être extravagante et déstabilisante. Elle fit un geste léger comme si ce qu'elle disait était d'une clarté limpide.

\- Tu sais bien, ces choses invisibles qui te rendaient si triste depuis la guerre..., c'est bien que Draco les ait fait fuir, c'est un gentil garçon derrière ses airs d'aristocrate. Mon père dit qu'il y a peu de sorciers capables de faire fuir les Joncheruines alors tu devrais le remercier, tu dois te sentir plus léger.

Harry manqua de répondre mais Luna le devança arguant qu'elle devait filer pour ne pas rater la conférence sur les Héliopathes qui avaient lieu au ministère de la Magie. Elle s'éloigna et il s'aperçut, en la regardant partir, qu'inexplicablement, un poids qui pesait sur lui s'était soudainement allégé. Il ne comprenait que maintenant, en écoutant Luna... Il comprenait qu'il s'aidait lui-même en aidant Draco. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'avait subi l'ancien Serpentard mais Harry n'était pas sorti indemne de la guerre... Et après tout, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé, il n'y avait guère que Draco Malfoy pour faire en sorte de le sortir de sa torpeur... Ce qu'il y avait entre eux avait toujours été si extrême...

Un piaillement aigu retentit alors et une petite boule de plumes surexcitée parut devant Harry.

\- Coquecigrue?

C'était bien le hibou de Ron qui venait de se matérialiser devant Harry, lâchant de ses serres une petite missive rouge qu'Harry n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis fort longtemps. _Une beuglante..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la petite enveloppe se dressa sur ses coins et se mit à vociférer avec la voix énervée d'Hermione :

\- Harry James Potter ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ne pas nous avoir raconté l'arrestation de Chester Patil ! Ramène immédiatement tes fesses chez nous et dis-nous comment va Draco si tu ne veux pas finir transformé en Veracrasse sur le champs !

Un "pssshooouffff" fit disparaître l'acariâtre pli, laissant Harry mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Il y avait cependant tellement de tendresse cachée derrière les insultes de son amie que le Survivant n'hésita pas davantage à paraître chez le couple Weasley, prêt à faire amende honorable...

\- Harry... gronda Hermione.

La voyant fulminante, les bras croisés en matrone, un déclic curieux se fit en Harry, il la coupa net en déclarant :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Un grand "bong" les fit sursauter. Ron Weasley venait de s'évanouir entraînant avec lui le plateau de Bieraubeurres qu'il amenait au salon. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et vint encercler son ami de ses bras, tout en évitant de marcher sur son petit ami toujours à terre.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Harry... ne fais pas attention à Ron.

 **A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Nostalgie

**Chapitre 15 - Nostalgie**

Draco Malfoy émergea difficilement d'un sommeil profond qui ressemblait à un lendemain de cuite. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar mais la fatigue était toujours là, écrasante. Le bruit qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, c'était la cloche en cuivre de la porte d'entrée qui carillonnait. Mais où était passé ce foutu elfe de maison, bon sang ? Il jura de plus belle et alla ouvrir la porte dans une tenue négligée, chemise froissée, pantalon guère plus présentable... Lorsqu'il ouvrit, le soleil du matin l'aveugla, il râla encore avant d'écarquiller les yeux...

\- Zabbini ?

Blaise Zabbini se tenait devant lui, un peu embarrassé, surpris de l'allure générale de celui qui lui avait ouvert et ne sachant manifestement pas comment entamer la conversation. Il toussota pour se donner contenance mais c'est Draco qui parla le premier.

\- Tu te souviens que j'existe ? grommela l'héritier des lieux.

Le ton était donné. Vindicatif. Chargé de ressentis.

\- Draco...

Malfoy soupira et fit entrer son ancien camarade de classe de mauvais gré. Blaise jeta un regard un peu atterré sur l'intérieur du corridor et se laissa guider vers le salon, sombre, mal rangé, aux odeurs de renfermé.

\- Je sais ce que je te dois, je sais à quoi j'ai échappé.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

La voix de Draco était dure, froide, effrayante. Blaise fronça un sourcil, comprenant immédiatement sa maladresse.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas idée de ce que tu as vécu...

\- Ok Zabbini, j'ai compris que tu venais me remercier. Pas de quoi. Maintenant que ta conscience est lavée, tu peux partir.

Le ton était resté acide. Cependant, Blaise ne bougea pas, détaillant la tenue de l'ancien Prince de sa Maison de Poudlard, tellement loin du garçon tiré à quatre épingles, à la mise impeccable, arrogant et fier qu'il avait connu. La prestance était toujours là mais sa minceur excessive le rendait plus vulnérable que ce qu'il paraissait avant. Et la faille en lui se devinait bien d'avantage, le masque Malfoy n'était plus si efficace.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Par Salazar, tu crois que j'ai besoin de tes remords ?

\- Draco, je t'en prie... je suis désolé de tout, de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles après la mort de ton père, de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir ce que tu devenais, de ne pas être venu à Azkaban te voir après le procès... mais tu n'as pas rendu les choses faciles non plus ! Tu as tout fait pour disparaître...

Le blond haussa les épaules. L'autre poursuivit :

\- Mais je sais aussi que tu n'étais pas obligé de te confronter à nouveau à tout ça et ce courage incroyable que tu as eu m'a certainement sauvé la vie.

Cette fois, le jeune aristocrate redressa le visage et darda son regard orageux dans les yeux noirs de son ancien ami, il y lut une vraie bienveillance à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et qui le déstabilisa un peu.

\- Alors oui, bien sûr, je suis venu te remercier, peut-être même laver ma conscience comme tu dis...mais je suis aussi venu te dire tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, pour celui que tu étais et celui que tu es devenu. Ta force, ton courage et ta droiture.

Le blond se mit à rire malgré lui et de sa voix traînante, il reprit :

\- Laisse-moi rire, j'ai passé ma jeunesse à me cacher, j'ai régné sur les Serpentard par la seule terreur que mon nom inspirait alors pour ce qui est du courage et de la droiture, tu vois, je ne me fais pas tellement d'illusions !

Blaise ne se laissa pas congédier. Il était plus grand que Draco, les pommettes hautes et les yeux en amandes, il ne s'était jamais montré impressionné par la prestance du blond dans leurs jeunes années, il avait toujours été capable de lui parler franchement et si cela lui avait valu quelques altercations, cela avait également tissé un lien d'amitié plus authentique entre eux qu'avec les autres Serpentard qui composaient la cour Malfoy.

\- J'ai toujours su, Draco.

\- Su quoi ? demanda l'autre sur la défensive.

\- Ta préférence pour les hommes. Ton père qui te frappait.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune Malfoy resta sans voix, médusé. Blaise en profita pour poursuivre :

\- Ma mère a toujours fait peur à mes amis, mais pas autant que ton père alors oui, je maintiens ce que je dis. Tu es un Sang Pur et j'imagine parfaitement le courage et la force de volonté qu'il t'a fallu pour supporter ses colères, sa violence, pour oser affirmer qui tu étais malgré l'ombre du Lord Noir qui pesait sur nos vies. Tu as peut-être la marque sur ton bras, Draco mais malgré les apparences que tu essayais de sauver, tu n'as jamais plié.

Le plus grand des deux s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien camarade.

\- Je serai fier de redevenir ton ami si tu m'en jugeais digne.

Draco eut l'impression de mieux respirer, celui qu'il était autrefois aurait sans doute haussé les épaules et dédaigné cette main tendue parce que la solitude était toujours une solution plus facile, mais il avait changé.

\- Merci Blaise, dit-il seulement.

L'autre sourit et avant de quitter les lieux, il ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Et puis, si tu veux un conseil... ne lui ferme pas ta porte. La tristesse vient de la solitude du cœur, tu as bien mérité un peu de soleil toi aussi et si quelqu'un est capable de t'en procurer, c'est bien lui.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres fines de Draco. _L'espoir ?_ Il était encore bien loin de s'y accrocher. Il avait passé par trop d'épreuves pour croire à une quelconque rédemption.

\- ça me parait difficile... concéda-t-il sans vouloir lui faire l'affront de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu crois ? Le Draco Malfoy que je connais, moi, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et de mémoire, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui résistait.

Arrivés à la porte, Draco serra la main de son ami en guise d'aurevoir.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, Blaise.

\- Toi aussi, et je ferai en sorte de ne plus l'oublier. Prends soin de toi.

Et sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Draco sentit comme un vent de renouveau s'insuffler en lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Peut-être existait-il des secondes chances ? A vrai dire, il en doutait toujours mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à nouveau seul dans ce vaste Manoir, il n'eut pas envie de vider les dernières bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu qui lui restaient pour oublier combien il était difficile et douloureux d'être vivant. C'était peut être un commencement...

 **A suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16 - En cuisine

**Merci pour les commentaires encourageants, bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - En cuisine**

Harry était rentré fatigué chez lui. 12, Square Grimmaurd. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à totalement changer ce lieu. C'était la maison de famille de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black, l'une des plus importantes familles de sorciers au sang-pur. Il y demeurait encore beaucoup de noirceur mais parce qu'elle avait appartenu à Sirius, Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que si tout devait changer, une partie de Sirius disparaîtrait aussi.

Le hall d'entrée gardait ainsi un air d'autrefois. Il avait toutefois recollé le papier peint à moitié vieillissant, remplacé les tapis usés, mais il avait conservé un lustre et un candélabre tous deux en forme de serpent.

Dans l'escalier sinueux, il avait laissé la plupart des portraits noircis accrochés aux murs, y compris le tableau de Mrs Black qui hurle lorsqu'elle est dérangée. Ginny avait tout fait pour le convaincre de retirer ces portraits oppressants, mais rien n'y avait fait, Harry avait l'impression d'un sacrilège. La famille de Sirius n'était pas à proprement parlé une ascendance dont on se revendiquait lorsqu'on n'était pas adepte de Magie Noire mais sans elle, Harry n'aurait jamais connu la joie - même trop courte- d'avoir un parrain pour lequel il avait éprouvé un attachement réel.

Et puis, la famille Black était aussi celle de Draco. Et à présent dans cette importante maison, il ne regardait plus ces portraits avec autant de crainte. Il se prit même de la curiosité pour retourner explorer les deux derniers étages de sa maison qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment débarrassés des différents objets magiques et reliques qu'ils contenaient.

Il soupira et alla s'allonger dans le sofa du salon. A la différence des fameux deux étages, tout le rez-de-chaussée avait été réaménagé de façon plus... chaleureuse. Les portraits de Lily et James trônaient au centre, il y avait aussi Rémus, Dumbledore et quelques uns de ses amis, encore vivants, car il n'avait pas non plus voulu transformer l'endroit en temple du souvenir. Les couleurs Gryffondor venaient égayer les lieux avec des tentures rouges et or et des trophées de Quiddish qui s'entassaient sur la cheminée.

Il restait bien, malgré tout, quelques artefacts de magie noire qui ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter leurs étagères mais il n'y avait jamais eu aucun problème avec.

Sans surprise, Ginny n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans cette maison mais Harry s'y sentait bien et quand il était seul, il imaginait Sirius fumer paisiblement dans un fauteuil en consultant la gazette du Sorcier et il se sentait moins seul. Ginny avait fini par dire qu'il y avait trop de fantômes dans le cœur d'Harry. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais pu changer ça. Alors elle avait fini par partir, incapable de rivaliser avec tous ceux qu'Harry avait perdu et dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil. Et il avait laissé faire... Le rire de Ginny, ses yeux pétillants, son énergie ébouriffante avaient laissé place à un grand vide.

Quelque part, la maison de Harry avait quelque chose du Manoir Malfoy, vaste, chargé d'histoires mais vide de l'essentiel. Il pensa à Draco, seul chez lui. Il avait très envie de le revoir.

Il avait laissé passer quelques jours, persuadé que le blond avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions et probablement de dormir mais il brûlait de le revoir. Son absence rendait sa vie insipide. Ron avait passé deux jours à essayer de le convaincre que ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux et à vrai dire, il n'était toujours sûr de rien. Sa seule certitude était l'évidence de ce que Draco avait réveillé en lui. Son sang semblait couler à nouveau dans ses veines, il se sentait vivant comme jamais, ça faisait mal et ça faisait du bien à la fois. Pendant ces dix ans, il n'avait fait que travailler pour oublier. Il le comprenait à présent, l'hibernation avait pris fin.

Il accrocha un petit mot à la patte de sa chouette, un très bel animal blanc qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hedwidge et lui souffla l'adresse du Manoir. Sur le petit parchemin, on pouvait lire :

 _" Repas chez moi, ce soir. N'aies pas peur, je cuisine mieux que ton elfe de maison...et au moins je serai sûr que tu manges... Inutile de râler, ça n'est pas négociable."_

 _HP "_

Il avait opté pour ne faire aucune allusion, ni au baiser, ni aux événements tragiques des dernières semaines. Draco lui en sut probablement gré car son hibou Grand Duc apporta assez rapidement la réponse :

 _" J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.. Je serai là, le temps de me concocter une potion anti-poison au cas où._

 _DM"_

A peine eut-il lu la réponse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, que le minuscule hibou de Ron fit irruption dans la pièce, totalement essoufflé sous le poids d'un colis de taille conséquente et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé avec un " _pioouuuurf_ " appelant à la compassion... Son butin résidait en un livre de cuisine et un petit mot de Hermione :

 _" Je te conseille une valeur sûre, un velouté de citrouille, suivi d'un ragoût que tu commences à faire tout de suite, comme ça tu ne seras pas toujours en cuisine et tu pourras parler tranquillement pendant le repas... Bonne soirée (et raconte-nous)._

 _Bises,_

 _Hermione"_

Harry fut attendri par le mot d'Hermione, maternant et qui valait pour un feu vert et Merlin sait que l'approbation de ses amis était importante pour lui... même si... il ne savait pas franchement où il en était avec Draco, tellement l'ambivalence ressentie était toujours là : _agacement, attirance, compassion, désir, peur_... et il ne savait pas davantage ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre garçon...

Le Magicobus déposa Draco Malfoy devant la porte du Square Grimmaurd. L'ancien Serpentard resta interdit un moment sur le palier. La porte d'entrée était noire, éraflée par endroits, et sa poignée d'argent était en forme de serpent. Il n'y avait ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres. Il frappa avec le plus de contenance possible. Un Harry un peu ébouriffé vint lui ouvrir achevant de rendre très voyant ce contraste étonnant entre le lieu et son occupant.

Draco paraissait toujours aussi pâle, avec ce fond de tristesse et de fatalité qui l'auréolait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus tous les deux; mais il avait fait un effort sur sa tenue, moins négligée que ces dernières semaines et sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés.

\- Ecoute Potter... commença-t-il d'emblée tout en scrutant minutieusement les murs de la maison qui ne ressemblait clairement pas à celle d'un fervent opposant à la magie noire.

Il reporta son regard gris et insaisissable sur Harry pour se donner contenance, à l'évidence, il avait préparé un discours.

\- J'imagine que je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié pour ton aide mais à présent, ne te sens plus obligé à rien...

\- Draco...

\- Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que susciter la pitié, tu comprends ? La pitié naît du mépris et ne permet aucun autre sentiment... Je préfère que...

\- Draco !

Cette fois-ci, Harry lui avait saisi le bras et ses prunelles vertes s'étaient intensifiées de telle façon que le jeune aristocrate s'était tu.

\- Arrête. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'agis toujours sans réfléchir et puis je t'ai déjà dit que j'admirais le courage avec lequel tu as surmonté tout ça.

La prise d'Harry se desserra, il baissa la tête et ses cheveux indisciplinés recouvrirent ses yeux un instant. La voix se fit murmure, il ajouta :

\- Et puis tu sais, la vraie pitié est toujours celle que l'on éprouve pour soi-même. La vérité, c'est qu'avant que tu reparaisses dans ma vie, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même... Je me suis senti utile avec toi, ce n'est pas tellement plus glorieux que la pitié, tu vois...

Le silence se fit plus épais. Au point que l'on pouvait entendre le souffle léger des deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient toujours dans le hall d'entrée, Harry s'apprêta à bouger mais Draco reprit tout aussi bas :

\- Mais l'autre soir, Allée des Embrumes...

\- Ce baiser, Draco, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'en avais envie. Comme d'habitude en fait, j'agis et je pense après, alors ne me prête pas trop d'intentions, c'est beaucoup me surestimer.

Il sembla à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas redressé la tête que Draco avait légèrement ri à cette remarque. Du coup, il s'enhardit un peu et lança d'une voix moins solennelle :

\- Bon, sinon, es-tu prêt à risquer ta vie en goûtant ma cuisine ou bien as-tu emmené un stock de bézoards ?

Draco se laissa entraîner dans le salon sans plus de résistance, il semblait qu'une sorte de chape de plomb venait de se lever et qu'un vent de légèreté pouvait à présent se ressentir...

 **A suivre...**


	17. Chapter 17 - Evidence

**Et d'excellentes fêtes de Noel à tous les lecteurs :)**

 **Chapitre 7 - Évidence**

Ils mangèrent dans un silence religieux qu'Harry tâchait d'estomper avec quelques banalités. Puis la première question qui brûlait les lèvres de Draco depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans ce curieux salon assez marqué par les couleurs Gryffondor sortit finalement :

\- C'est quoi sur cette étagère ?

Il désigna la fameuse étagère où quelques objets peu usuels semblaient s'être accumulés de longue date tant ils s'étaient encrassés.

\- Oh ça, des artefacts d'époque, impossible de les retirer de là, ils reviennent à chaque fois. La tabatière en argent mord, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'elle était remplie de poudre à Verrue. Il y a quelques sceaux anciens, des boîtes en argent gravées en langue inconnue, une pince à épiler qui court tout le temps, enfin bref, un tas de trucs qui ne sert à rien...

\- On dirait un étalage de chez Barjow et Beurk. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Il désigna un médaillon à l'évidence très lourd et noircit par des années loin de tout contact humain.

\- Un médaillon qu'on n'a jamais pu ouvrir.

Draco se leva de table, s'en approcha, tendit la main et attrapa l'objet. Il frotta un peu l'épaisse couche de crasse dessus pour faire apparaître des armoiries familières, puis lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir, un petit _clic_ retentit et le médaillon grinça un peu avant de laisser apparaître le portrait d'une femme à la crinière noire qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et s'exclamèrent de concert :

\- Mrs Black !

C'est alors seulement que Draco remarqua le reste, un anneau d'or aux armoiries des Black, de vieilles photos argentées avec la devise _"toujours pur"_ écrite en lettres cyrilliques...

\- Mais cette maison, Harry...

\- C'était celle de Sirius, je croyais que tu le savais.

\- Par Salazar, mais comment l'aurais-je su, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on n'était pas franchement portés sur les confidences à l'époque !

Alors qu'il avait juré en employant le prénom de feu lord Salazar Serpentard, un tas de personnages s'entassèrent dans les photos les plus proches pour observer l'invité.

\- Je crois qu'ils te reconnaissent comme un des leurs, remarqua le Survivant plutôt amusé.

Draco soupira d'un air las, n'affichant pas du tout la même humeur légère que le maître des lieux. Les curieux se dispersèrent aussitôt pour rejoindre leurs cadres respectifs.

\- C'est aussi à eux que je dois ce qui m'est arrivé cette dernière année, pour ne pas dire toute ma vie.

\- Draco, on n'est pas responsable de ce que l'on est, ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, arrête de parler comme Granger !

Harry haussa les épaules, le chemin serait long pour apprivoiser le jeune homme dont l'amertume était une des manifestations habituelles de cette fêlure qu'il portait en lui peut-être depuis bien plus longtemps que l'épisode de l'enlèvement. Il reprit avec cette dureté méprisante qui était son arme favorite :

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Oui, tes parents ont été tués, tu as été élevé par des paumés, tu as perdu des amis mais tu as toujours été le Sauveur, Potter, tu as toujours forcé le respect et engendré l'espoir ! Moi, j'étais un fils de Mangemort, un Malfoy et un Black, élevé dans la haine des Moldus et des Sangs Mêlés, craint...

\- ... Mais tes parents ont fini par trahir Voldemort.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Harry l'entraînait plus loin dans le salon, tira vivement un rideau et découvrit une immense tapisserie usée et décolorée mais dont les éclats d'un fil d'or étaient encore bien présents et qui représentait un arbre généalogique monté d'une armoirie noire et blanche affichant la devise " _toujours pur"_.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond fronça le sourcil.

\- La généalogie Black.

Harry acquiesça et désigna de petits trous ça et là qui ressemblaient à des brûlures de cigarettes.

\- Ce sont les membres qui ont trahi, déshérités, donc effacés parce que jugés indignes. Certains ont épousé des Moldus ou des Sangs Mêlés parce que l'amour est parfois plus fort que le Sang, comme ta tante Andromeda. D'autres n'ont pas adhéré aux idées...

\- Comme Sirius Black.

\- Oui, Draco, il n'y a pas de fatalité. Il y a des conséquences mais on peut toujours choisir.

Draco porta inconsciemment sa main droite sur son bras gauche.

\- Ta marque n'est pas différente de la mienne, reprit le garçon à la cicatrice, elle colle une étiquette mais ça n'a rien à voir avec nous, nos choix, nos croyances.

Et Harry découvrit l'éclair sur son front, bien caché sous son épaisse chevelure brune.

Malgré tout, Draco remonta sa manche et présenta son bras à Harry, la marque des Ténèbres n'était plus aussi nette que du vivant du Mage Noir mais on devinait encore son exact tracé, le serpent et le crâne.

\- Certaines choses ne s'effacent pas, peux-tu me regarder comme si je ne portais pas _ça_ !?

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur l'avant-bras de Draco, effleurant la peau blanche du bout de leurs pulpes, retraçant sans crainte le dessin funeste. Le jeune aristocrate frissonna sous ce contact léger et retira son bras.

\- Harry...

\- J'ai jugé Rogue pour ce qu'il paraissait, j'ai d'abord cru que Sirius était un traître parce que c'était un Black et chaque fois je me suis trompé, aveuglé par ma rapidité à juger sur les apparences. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à regarder au-delà, tu comprends ?

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, il se souvenait parfaitement du Sauveur enfant, irréfléchi, impulsif, sûr de son bon droit et puis, populaire et attachant bien sûr, tout ce qui avait fait qu'il l'avait détesté. La jalousie et surtout, ce sentiment qu'il lui renvoyait une image de lui-même tellement minable...

\- Qui te dit que j'en vaux la peine ?

Le ton était détaché mais Harry perçut sans peine tout ce que la question comportait de doute, de mésestime de soi et de fatalité amère. Loin de le desservir, cette fragilité lui donnait un peu d'humanité. Parce que lorsque Draco Malfoy se drapait dans sa superbe, ne subsistaient plus que l'arrogance et le mépris. Les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé avait mis à nu cette vulnérabilité, relevant tout le côté écorché vif des Black. _Et Dieu sait si cela rendait le blond plus charismatique encore..._

\- Je ne sais pas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

Draco reposa ses iris orageux sur les prunelles vert émeraude de son interlocuteur. Les dernières épreuves qu'il avait traversé avaient marqué son visage mais il ne perdait rien de sa prestance naturelle. Il avait une sorte de classe innée qui prédominait sur tout. Harry fut légèrement troublé par ce regard perçant et difficile à interpréter, ses yeux dérivèrent sur la tenue du jeune aristocrate. Sa silhouette féline était soulignée par des habits clairement coûteux tellement ils épousaient avantageusement le corps de leur propriétaire.

\- Et donc ce baiser, tu en avais envie ?

La lueur qui parut dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il disait ces mots avait quelque chose de différent. _De la provocation ? Du défi... de la luxure ?_ Harry déglutit, se sentant soudain comme un petit chaperon rouge devant le grand méchant loup. Que savait-il donc de Draco finalement ? A part que là, tout de suite, il avait une envie incontrôlée de s'y brûler les ailes ?

\- Ouais.

Il essaya d'y mettre l'aplomb qu'il n'avait pas. _Où était passé son côté Gryffondor, que diable ?_

\- Et maintenant ?

Le défi ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Draco avait à nouveau revêtu son masque Malfoy. Toute fragilité semblait avoir disparu. Et il y avait un côté autoritaire et impérieux dans la demande.

\- Toujours.

L'héritier de la famille Malfoy n'en demanda pas davantage, il savait qu'il avait l'ascendant. Il attrapa Harry par la taille sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et l'entraîna dans un nouveau tsunami de sensations simplement en l'embrassant. L'ancien Gryffondor succomba aussitôt et s'accrocha presque désespérément à l'autre homme, vaincu par ce même mélange de sauvagerie et de délicatesse qui lui avait fait tourner la tête la précédente fois. _Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'abandon, la délivrance. Enfin..._

Mais Draco n'entendait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

 **A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18 - Toi et moi

**Merci pour les commentaires encourageants, on commence à s'approcher de la fin :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18- Toi et moi**

Sans surprise, c'est Draco Malfoy qui menait la danse, il avait l'expérience et n'avait pas beaucoup eu pour habitude de se soucier de l'autre quand le désir l'animait. Et puis il avait trop besoin d'oublier, d'effacer un passé trop récent... Pourtant, en tenant le Sauveur du monde sorcier dans ses bras, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose était différent...

Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne supporterait plus le contact de personne depuis sa mésaventure dans les bas fonds de la maison de Grimmer et pourtant... c'était tout le contraire qui semblait se produire alors qu'il embrassait Harry Potter. Les sensations qu'il ressentait semblaient magnifiées et tout son corps réagissait à l'unisson de ce ballet sensuel tant désiré. Le goût sucré des lèvres de son hôte lui mettait les sens en ébullition et agissait comme un soleil dans son cœur meurtri. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la violence du sorcier qui l'avait séquestré, c'était tellement libérateur...

Un gémissement léger lui échappa, le surprenant lui-même et cela redoubla l'ardeur du brun qui devint immédiatement plus entreprenant. Entendre Draco Malfoy s'abandonner à ses sens, voir le rose monter à ses joues de porcelaine, c'était si inhabituel... lui, d'ordinaire si contrôlé dans ses gestes et ses réactions,... c'était juste effroyablement grisant.

Harry cessa alors de penser et tout entier dominé par le brasier ardent qui le consumait, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce baiser électrique, ses lèvres insatiables s'attaquèrent à la gorge de son assaillant et ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, s'immisçant sous sa chemise avec une agilité féline pour découvrir la douceur de sa peau. Il le sentit frissonner et l'excitation monta d'un cran.

A leurs tours, les doigts de Draco trouvèrent le chemin des hanches de l'autre homme et dessinèrent sa musculature impeccable d'ancien joueur de Quiddish, puis effleurèrent plusieurs zones sensibles de son corps. Il ne réfléchissait pas et encouragé par les initiatives prises par sa victime consentante, il le fit basculer sur le canapé sans desserrer son étreinte.

Haletants, leurs bassins ondulèrent un instant de concert dans cette soudaine chaleur moite et la main de l'aristocrate s'aventura plus bas, dénouant la ceinture du pantalon de l'autre sorcier, sentant son excitation palpitante. Mais malgré son désir presque douloureux dans son propre pantalon, il sentit l'autre se tendre et il stoppa tout mouvement, ouvrant grand les yeux sur ceux de Harry.

Il y lut l'appréhension d'une première fois.

Cette appréhension, il l'avait déjà vue par le passé, il s'en souciait peu alors... puis il s'était retrouvé enchaîné et contraint et cette crainte dans les yeux de l'autre garçon avait une résonance différente à présent. Elle lui renvoyait sa propre peur... il n'y avait pas si longtemps...

Et puis surtout, c'était Harry... ce n'était pas n'importe qui... pas un amant de passage. Pas même une thérapie pour oublier un traumatisme passé. Juste Harry, celui qui avait vaincu, celui qui l'avait épaulé. Sauvé. _De lui-même et de la folie_... Aucun des deux n'était prêt à franchir un pas pareil...

Draco roula sur le côté et regarda le plafond. Un lustre étrange, plein de pampilles de cristal s'y étalait de toute sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement sans vraiment préciser de quoi.

Harry se redressa, encore plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire, les joues écarlates, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- C'est juste que c'est un peu trop... nouveau pour moi.  
\- Quoi ? Embrasser un homme ?  
\- Oui, non,... enfin je veux dire... tout ça, toi, le fait que tu sois un homme bien sûr et aussi...  
\- ... un Mangemort ?

Draco s'était raidi en lâchant cette réplique qui avait une tonalité froide.

\- Mais non !

Ce coup-ci, il prit son temps pour éviter les impairs. Draco était bien trop susceptible et fier et la moindre ambiguïté risquait constamment d'être mal interprétée.

\- Ce que je ressens, Draco, ça me dépasse, ça me bouleverse, ça me terrifie aussi. Parce que c'est fort, c'est incontrôlable, que c'est toi, pas seulement un homme, mais Draco Malfoy, le garçon que je détestais le plus étant gamin. Tellement mon opposé...

Il y avait tellement de sincérité que le blond ne se braqua pas. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Un geste simple mais d'une grâce naturelle réelle.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te forcer à quoique ce soit dont tu n'aurais pas envie. Surtout si... tu me détestes.  
\- J'étais un imbécile. Une guerre et dix ans ont passé. Et tu es la première personne qui me donne envie de vivre depuis cette période.

Draco se mit à rire. C'était étrange. Un son cristallin et communicatif qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu mais dont il sut aussitôt qu'il ne lasserait pas de l'entendre.

\- Je suis si ridicule ?  
\- Non Potter, c'est juste que je pense un peu la même chose.  
\- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de me prendre une décharge à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses. C'est juste... c'est wow.  
\- Très loquace pour un Sauveur du monde.  
\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Draco...  
\- Oui bah j'ai compris, c'est que je te fais bander et que t'as un peu de mal avec ça.  
\- Non...  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je t'aime.

Draco Malfoy resta sans voix, les yeux ronds, comme s'il avait reçu un choc.

\- Tu quoi ? articula-t-il finalement.

Harry prit une couleur pivoine mais il restait un Gryffondor, il assuma.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Mais... _pourquoi_ ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que tu es intéressant, cultivé, courageux, fragile et fort à la fois. Incroyablement beau et que tu es la seule personne à m'avoir toujours parlé comme si j'étais normal et pas un prétendu Sauveur. Le reste, je suppose que c'est chimique. Tu as toujours été bon en potion, tu peux comprendre ça.

Malgré l'humour décontracté que Harry avait essayé de mettre dans sa tirade, la gêne était palpable.

\- Tu as tort, je ne suis rien de tout ça...

Et Draco serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

\- Arrête un peu de t'autoflageller. Dans cette cave, tu ne t'es pas résigné à ton sort, tu t'es battu, tu ne dois ta survie qu'à toi-même, tu as affronté tes peurs, tu l'as fait la tête haute...  
\- ... mais j'ai du sang sur les mains.  
\- Et moi aussi.

 _Voldemort_. _Évidemment_. C'était perçu comme une victoire par le monde sorcier mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins une vie qu'on retire. Draco soupira et tendit la main vers le col de Harry découvrant les marques qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau la soirée de l'arrestation.

\- Regarde ce que je t'ai fait. Regarde de quoi je suis capable. J'aurais pu te tuer.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.  
\- Harry... tu ne sais rien de moi.  
\- Alors, raconte-moi et reconstruis-toi avec moi, Draco. Sans toi, la vie n'a définitivement pas le même attrait. Moi, je suis prêt à essayer.

Le sourire que lui offrit l'ancien Serpentard était à peine esquissé mais il était lumineux.

\- Moi aussi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps que je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse un jour être réciproque...

C'était un aveu, un vrai, mais Harry ne pensa pas à ce que cela impliquait, il se contenta d'afficher un sourire immédiat, instinctif. Draco osa la confrontation visuelle bien qu'à l'évidence parler de lui était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout faire.

\- Après ce que ces sorciers m'ont fait, je n'aspirais plus à grand chose... et je t'ai vu dans cette cellule à Azkaban. J'étais une ombre, je n'étais plus vraiment présent, j'avais appris à me retirer de la réalité pour me protéger de ce que je subissais et ta voix est venue me tirer de là... Je l'ai reconnue du fond des limbes...

Harry, avec sa simplicité habituelle, enlaça le blond avec tendresse. Celui-ci se laissa faire, acceptant peut-être pour la première fois de baisser les armes devant quelqu'un et de se montrer à nu.

Un tableau toussa derrière eux. Mrs Black montrait clairement sa désapprobation.

\- Un Sang mêlé tueur de Lord Noir, ça ne semble pas un bon parti pour un héritier Black, lança le Survivant avec un ton amusé.  
\- Je pense qu'il faudra aussi brûler mon nom sur ta tapisserie...

Ils rirent de concert et la musicalité de leurs deux rires ensemble faisait l'effet d'une véritable symphonie de renaissance.

\- Et Ginny Weasley ? Interrogea Draco qui ne parvenait pas à croire à sa chance.

Harry s'assombrit, l'ancien Serpentard regretta d'avoir posé cette question qui faisait retomber la légèreté de l'ambiance mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Je l'ai aimée. Il n'y avait pas de fille plus parfaite pour moi que Ginny, mais je n'étais pas capable de la rendre heureuse, j'avais trop de souvenirs, trop de cauchemars et on ne se comprenait pas.

Malgré lui, le jeune aristocrate sentit une jalousie farouche s'insinuer en lui mais elle s'estompa dès qu'il sentit les doigts de l'autre homme s'entremêler aux siens, et une voix douce ajouta :

\- Elle ne m'a jamais fait vibrer comme toi, elle n'a jamais réussi à me faire sentir aussi vivant... Toi, Draco, c'est une évidence, ça ne s'explique pas.

Le baiser qui répondit à cette nouvelle déclaration fut brutal, passionné, particulièrement masculin. Définitivement addictif.

Derrière eux, un cadre photo avec un portrait de Sirius dans ses plus jeunes années montrait un sourire franc et un clin d'œil complice. Tous les Black, décidément ne se ressemblaient pas.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Consentement

**Bonne année à tous et toutes et un merci spécial à ceux qui laissent des commentaires ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19- Consentement**

Narcissa Malfoy était restée une belle femme mais depuis la mort de son époux, elle avait perdu de son éclat. Les yeux étaient demeurés aussi bleus qu'autrefois mais un peu hagards, elle avait également perdu un peu de sa froideur. Élevée dans la droite lignée des Sangs Purs, elle avait toujours eu un mépris profond pour les nés Moldus ou les Sangs mêlés au point d'avoir renié sa propre sœur Andromeda qui avait eu le tort d'épouser ce Moldu de Tonks... Internée à Sainte-Mangouste depuis le décès de Lucius qui l'avait fait sombrer dans une folie passagère, cette aversion pour les moins biens nés ne semblait plus si importante. En fait, la seule chose qui importait, c'était Draco.

Draco... Son ange blond qui n'était pas venu la voir depuis un an... et chaque jour, elle était restée à la fenêtre à attendre. A l'attendre. En vain. Et l'attente avait creusé de petites rides profondes sur son visage fatigué.

\- Bonjour maman.

Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle reconnaissait son enfant, bien sûr, elle avait tellement rêvé de sa venue mais il avait changé et même si elle n'avait pas toujours sa pleine conscience, cela elle le voyait.

\- Draco...

Elle le serra dans ses bras et pleura. Pas très à l'aise, le jeune homme lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

\- ça va maman.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tout ce qui est écrit dans la gazette du sorcier, c'est vrai ?

Il hésita.

\- Tout va bien à présent, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Si ton père avait été vivant, il aurait terrassé ces Sangs-mêlés qui t'ont fait du mal...

\- Je sais, maman.

Lucius n'avait pas été à proprement parlé un bon père, mais il en avait été un malgré tout, Draco ne tenait plus rigueur de rien à présent. Narcissa prit le temps de regarder son fils plus attentivement : ses cheveux blonds coupés un peu au-dessus des épaules, sa pâleur, sa minceur mais aussi... quelque chose de plus lumineux, comme un côté apaisé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de prime abord d'abord frappé par l'aspect général mais à présent, elle le percevait distinctement.

\- C'est vrai, tu as l'air bien.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Une femme de Sang Pur?

\- Tu sais bien que non...

 _Non_. _Narcissa ne pouvait pas l'ignorer._ Elle avait été là autrefois quand son fils avait tenté de tenir tête à son père comme il le pouvait pour essayer de clamer le droit d'être différent. Lucius avait été fou, violent... Oui, elle le savait très bien et elle ne fit pas semblant cette fois- là.

\- Ton père, il faisait ça pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? Ou protéger notre réputation ?

\- Te protéger. Mon ange, n'en doute pas. Si le Maître avait su...

Draco baissa la tête, il connaissait la chanson. Lucius agissait-il par dégoût de son fils ou mu par la peur que Voldemort ne l'apprenne, difficile à savoir à présent.

\- Il est de Sang Pur ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, bien que cela n'est plus guère d'importance.

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle laissa passer un blanc, faillit répondre, puis après un plus long moment, elle finit par dire :

\- Alors je suis heureuse.

Draco sourit et embrassa sa mère.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Bien sûr, maman.

Il tourna les talons en tâchant de rester digne mais la voir dans cet endroit, si différente de la grande Dame qu'elle était autrefois, cela restait difficile.

\- Alors ?

C'était Harry qui posait la question. Il l'avait attendu tout le temps de la visite, il savait très bien que les retrouvailles seraient un peu douloureuses. Draco replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Elle se fera à l'idée.

\- Et comment est-elle?

Le blond soupira.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui est interné dans un hôpital.

La phrase était froide mais Harry ne s'en formalisait plus, il avait appris à lire dans ces répliques cinglantes une fragilité pudique.

\- Viens, pour une fois, un verre ne te ferait pas de mal.

Draco ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé mais c'était une des premières fois qu'il sortait en plein jour depuis son retour d'Azkaban. Les regards étaient assez insistants sur son passage, encore plus du fait de la présence de Harry Potter à ses côtés. Il toisa les gens d'un peu plus haut. L'autre homme, lui, n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Il faudra t'y habituer, Potter.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Toi et moi. Cela leur fera toujours cet effet là. Le Sauveur et le criminel Mangemort, difficile pour nous de passer inaperçus.

\- Les gens se lasseront.

\- Tu as toujours été un optimiste.

\- Tu sais, on ne me donnait pas vraiment gagnant face à Voldemort. Alors un défi de plus...

Il savait que Draco aurait sans cesse besoin de tester sa motivation ou bien de s'assurer de la réalité de ses sentiments. Sous sa raideur apparente, il avait compris que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait surtout jamais appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un, que la peur, le doute, la solitude étaient tapis dans son cœur et que l'espoir, en contre partie, était fragile.

Si pour Harry, la certitude était là, il n'était pas prêt encore à s'afficher de façon trop explicite avec l'héritier Malfoy dans les espaces publics. Il assumait en revanche de le fréquenter comme quelqu'un de bien et de définitivement réhabilité. Il posa une main franche sur son épaule.

\- Prêt pour un café chez Ron et Hermione ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, Draco, alors mes amis comptent...

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel, visiblement, le blond se retint de dire plusieurs choses. Il se ravisa et demanda simplement :

\- Tu veux leur dire ?

\- Je préfère autant qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas autrement.

\- Alors, tu es _vraiment_ sérieux ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par Merlin, que dois-je faire pour t'en convaincre ?

\- J'ai bien une idée mais elle suppose d'être assez peu vêtus dans un endroit un peu moins public que cette rue.

C'était tellement inattendu que Harry éclata de rire. Un rire magique pour Draco qui semblait renaître à la vie depuis deux jours seulement. Il reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Comprends-moi, par le passé, tu m'as transformé en pas mal de choses pas sympathiques, insulté plus d'une fois et lancé un sort plutôt douloureux qui m'a laissé un souvenir assez amer... Qui plus est, ta préférence pour les femmes est connue, autant que ton aversion pour les partisans de Voldemort et pour ma famille en particulier. Donc oui, il me semble que j'ai des raisons de ne pas y croire.

Le brun s'assombrit légèrement en se remémorant le _Sectum Sempra_ qu'il avait lancé autrefois... il n'aimait guère Malfoy alors, mais pas au point de vouloir le blesser. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines. Il soupira et se reprit :

\- Tu n'imagines pas combien je m'en veux pour le sort qui t'a blessé. J'ai joué les apprentis sorciers et je l'ai payé aussi.

Après un nouveau silence, il prit le temps de détailler Draco. Sa silhouette fine et longiligne, sa tenue soignée et élégante, sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cils blonds qui adoucissaient un regard dur comme l'acier... Son cœur s'accéléra à cette simple vision.

\- Pour le reste, Draco, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis le premier surpris par ce que je ressens... Je crois aussi... enfin, je crois que vivre dans la peur et le manque, tu comprends ce que c'est... je ressens un écho en toi, comme si on se comprenait sans se parler... Voilà... Par Merlin, ne m'oblige pas à faire une déclaration, je n'ai jamais été bon pour ça...

Tout était fragile mais le soleil dans le cœur de Draco était bien là. Rayonnant faiblement encore mais bien présent. Il ne dirait pas à Harry combien de fois il avait rêvé un instant pareil, combien de fois il avait rêvé de lui dans ses draps tout seul le soir ou bien dans les bras d'un autre... ni combien la haine avait été son seul rempart pour ne pas souffrir pour ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse autrefois... Non, ça, Harry ne l'apprendrait jamais. C'était ce qu'il restait de sa fierté si blessée ces derniers mois...

\- Je peux venir avec Blaise ?

Harry ne s'attendant pas à la réponse le regarda avec un air un peu ahuri. Le blond sourit et reprit :

\- La belette et Miss Je sais-tout, ça fait un peu trop de Gryffondor dans la même pièce que moi, tu comprends ?

 **A suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20 - Le poids des préjugés

**Chapitre 20- Le poids des préjugés**

Bon, Harry s'était bien douté qu'emmener Draco Malfoy dans le salon de ses amis ne serait pas chose aisée. Pour autant, il avait espéré que l'accueil serait moins convenu et moins glacial que celui que Ron et Hermione offrirent à l'ancien Prince Serpentard.

Le choses avaient changé. Les bonnes intentions ne suffisaient pas.

Ron avait perdu un frère. Une guerre était passée par là, avec des souffrances, des deuils et des pardons pas encore bien faciles à distribuer. Il y avait aussi le souvenir prégnant d'une inimitié tenace teintée de mépris. Enfin, le procès Malfoy était dans tous les esprits avec la conscience que le blond avait traversé des épreuves épouvantables et qu'il était difficile de le regarder en face en le sachant.

Hermione tenta de briser la glace en proposant des boissons, pendant que Ron jouait avec un scrutoscope qu'il tripotait pour se donner contenance.

\- Un whisky Purfeu, demanda Draco d'une voix traînante, bien décidé à boire pour estomper le malaise ambiant.

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, hésitant à lui servir une boisson aussi forte pour commencer la discussion. C'est alors que la porte sonna et que Blaise Zabbini se joignit à eux avec un air décontracté et même franchement enjoué. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre Serpentard et lui tendit une main franche.

\- J'ai eu ton message et je suis arrivé au plus vite, ça me fait super plaisir de vous revoir tous.

Un moment de pause s'en suivit sous le coup de la surprise et Ron profita finalement de cette diversion inespérée.

\- Hey, tu deviens quoi Zabbini ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ! Sinon, je travaille au Ministère, au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques et vous ?

Alors qu'Hermione précisa qu'elle terminait ses études de Médicomage, Ron expliqua quant à lui qu'il marchait sur les traces de son père en travaillant dans les Relations publiques avec les Moldus. Draco haussa les épaules et récolta le regard noir du rouquin en face de lui.

\- Et toi, Malfoy, rappelle-nous ?

La phrase était partie avant même qu'Hermione n'essaie de l'en dissuader. Draco lança un regard de biais à Harry qui avait l'air navré et réussit à tempérer légèrement ses propos.

\- Résidant d'Azkaban il y a encore peu mais j'hésite à continuer. Je me suis pris de passion pour les cachots.

Les mots étaient grinçants et la voix polaire, mais Blaise intervint avant les autres pour calmer le jeu.

\- A ce propos, Draco, je tiens encore à te remercier... Ma gratitude n'a pas de limite pour exprimer ma reconnaissance. J'ai une dette envers toi qui n'a pas de prix.

Draco attrapa le verre qu'Hermione s'était finalement décidée à amener et le vida presque de moitié.

\- Je l'ai fait plus pour moi que pour toi.

\- Ne te fais pas plus méchant que tu n'es, reprit son ami, moi, je te connais bien et je sais très bien ce que tu vaux. Je t'ai entendu ce soir-là, demander à Patil ce qu'il avait fait de moi. Ton inquiétude, ta sollicitude, ce sont des qualités que tu as toujours eues et que tu t'obstines à cacher.

\- Un vrai saint, quoi, ponctua Ron assez sarcastiquement en se plongeant dans sa Bièreaubeurre.

\- Ron !

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui s'était levé, le regard sévère, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, mec, lança Ron sans broncher de son fauteuil, tu es mon meilleur ami mais Draco Malfoy... c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces. Tu te souviens de ce que son père à fait à Ginny avec le Journal de Jédusor ? Tu as la mémoire courte...

\- Ronald ! gronda Hermione à son tour de peur qu'Harry ne claque la porte.

\- Quoi ? Mais bon sang, tu es d'accord avec ça... 'Mione ?

\- Oui, si c'est important pour Harry.

Zabbini se tourna vers Harry comme s'il réalisait seulement à présent sa présence dans la pièce.

\- Alors c'est vrai Harry ? Draco t'a enfin déclaré sa...

\- Merci Zabbini, je peux me débrouiller sans intermédiaire.

Draco vida son verre et se leva d'un mouvement mesuré. Il salua Hermione sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît...

C'était la voix de Harry. Suppliante, douce, pleine d'espoir. Autrefois, Draco ne s'en serait pas soucié, il serait parti sans autre forme de procès, il était trop fier pour accepter de tels affronts de face. Il n'avait même pas de baguette pour faire taire cet abruti de Weasley... Mais depuis qu'il était passé par l'enfer, Harry était son soleil, son oxygène, son univers... Il s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte, sans se retourner, essayant d'oublier les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, il y a un trop grand fossé qui sépare nos vies...

Il y avait une tonalité désabusée et résignée, ainsi qu'une tristesse si aigue dans le son de sa voix qu'il était difficile de ne pas y être sensible.

\- Attends !

Cette fois-ci, l'héritier Malfoy se retourna car c'était bien Ron Weasley qui venait de parler. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Une tempête froide et insondable face aux prunelles caramel qui ne déstabilisa pas trop le maître des lieux.

\- Ok, je suis désolé. Et un peu buté...

\- Un peu ?

\- Oui bon, ne m'en demande pas plus, hein...

De son côté, Harry retenait à grand peine ses larmes. La phrase de Draco l'avait blessé. Il savait que les obstacles seraient nombreux et l'étau sur sa poitrine lui faisait ressentir à quel point le blond faisait déjà partie de sa vie. Le réalisant, Hermione vint le serrer dans ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Hey Harry, ne pars pas perdant, regarde, ces deux imbéciles discutent presque normalement à présent.

Devant la détresse visible de son ami, Ron se sentit légèrement honteux. Quant à Draco, toujours aussi peu à l'aise devant la porte d'entrée, il chercha du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour faire partir cette pression qui lui contractait l'estomac. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un immense piano blanc à queue dans la pièce d'à côté. Il parut subjugué un instant et ignorant des autres convives, il s'en approcha l'effleura du bout des doigts et s'assit sans demander la moindre permission.

Il déposa ses longs doigts fins sur les touches en ivoire avec une délicatesse infinie, rejeta sa tête légèrement en arrière et, fermant les yeux, il commença à jouer. Aussitôt, les notes semblèrent s'échapper de ses doigts dans une musicalité cristalline à peine réelle. Les quatre autres personnes se turent immédiatement, hypnotisées par la surprise, pénétrées par la musique, sous le charme et sous l'émotion... Le temps parut soudain suspendu.

Devant l'instrument, le jeune aristocrate faisait glisser ses mains sur le clavier de gauche à droite comme effaçant par ses gestes la magie qu'il créait à chaque note. Ses yeux fixaient à présent un point dans le vide et ses doigts survolaient les touches en les effleurant à peine. Son visage pâle reflétait une tristesse profonde qui faisait écho à chaque note de musique. Tous pouvaient sentir les fantômes qui l'entouraient.

Les spectateurs, dans une muette extase, osaient à peine respirer. Ils ne prononçaient aucun mot car le verbe semblait soudain trivial en comparaison de la mélodie délicate qui emplissait la pièce et qui touchait au sublime. Pourtant, l'ancien Mangemort se rappela brutalement du lieu où il se trouvait. L'enchantement prit soudainement fin. Les doigts s'arrêtent nets sur le piano...

\- Par Merlin, mec, c'était magnifique, déclara Ron faisant retomber les protagonistes sur terre. Je ne savais pas...

\- ... que quelque chose de beau pouvait venir de moi ?

\- Euh... quelque chose comme ça, avoua Ron.

Blaise vint l'encercler de ses bras en le félicitant, mais Draco ne voyait soudain plus que Harry qui le regardait avec une intensité incroyable, l'éclat était tellement fort dans le vert émeraude des prunelles que le blond s'y laissa happer. Si Draco avait toujours été un assez bon Occlumens, il ne se savait pas vraiment doué pour la légimancie, l'art de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un pour y capter les pensées, les souvenirs, les sentiments... Il se prit de plein fouet le mélange bouillonnant de feux contrastés qui habitaient le brun : désespoir, émerveillement, amour, peur, tristesse... Il ne pouvait plus douter, ni rester de marbre, il ne réfléchit pas davantage que pour le piano, il traversa la pièce et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage de porcelaine dans son cou, humant son parfum musqué, s'enivrant de sa présence, avec ce sentiment d'être à sa place, au bon endroit, au bon moment. Harry répondit à l'étreinte aussi instinctivement. Ils n'étaient plus que deux amants enlacés, ignorant du monde extérieur, deux cœurs écorché vifs qui ne faisaient plus qu'un une fois soudés l'un à l'autre.

\- Pardon, Harry...

\- Plus jamais, Draco, ne doute plus jamais de moi, de nous...

Après quelques instants de silence, ils entendirent toussoter derrière eux... ils se séparèrent et dévisagèrent de concert un Ron entièrement écarlate, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione le devança en se dirigeant droit vers Draco, elle lui prit le bras et l'embrassa sur la joue à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, je suis super contente qu'Harry ait enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui lui convienne. Tu t'es montré incroyable à ce procès et devant ce piano, par Merlin, Draco, tu étais simplement sublime.

Il savait ce qu'il en coûtait à la jeune fille pour faire table rase du passé, il l'avait insultée autrefois, de la plus blessante façon qui soit. Sang-de-bourbe... la sympathie d'Hermione n'en avait que plus de valeur.

A son tour, Blaise lui tapa une accolade dans le dos, avec un rire franc.

\- Putain, toi, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, je suis presque jaloux !

Draco rosit légèrement en essayant de garder sa dignité intègre. Ils passèrent à table et parlèrent de sujet plus légers. Ron y compris. Il restait quelque chose de convenu mais la sincérité dont le Serpentard avait fait preuve tant devant le piano que dans sa réaction envers Harry avait fait mouche. La chaleur humaine mêlée à l'alcool firent doucement grimper la température de la pièce et Draco remonta légèrement les manches de sa chemise en satin...

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda Ron sans préavis en posant les yeux sur le bras de Draco.

Le blond hésita, sondant le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor rouquin en face de lui, n'y voyant finalement aucune malice, il s'exécuta et remonta le tissu pour découvrir le dessin un peu effacé de la marque noire.

\- ça t'a fait mal ? demanda encore Ron avec une naïveté déconcertante dans laquelle ne subsistait pas la moindre indication de jugement.

\- Ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est la peur de mes parents, une peur effroyable, permanente et insidieuse. La peur que je refuse, que je m'enfuis, que le Maître me punisse, eux, moi, ...

La main de Harry se posa doucement sur son bras et un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément plus simple de faire partie des "méchants"... ajouta encore le fils de Lucius.

Ron ne releva pas d'allusion, il était subitement fasciné par la conversation et posait plein de questions sur tout ce qu'il ignorait de la vie d'un Mangemort.

\- Et toi Blaise ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur ta mère qui aurait tué plusieurs de ses amants ?

\- Ronald ! Excuse-le, Blaise, c'est un gentil garçon mais il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler, intervint Hermione un peu gênée.

Draco et Blaise se surprirent à rire. Et Harry fit glisser ses doigts dans ceux de son homme rien qu'en entendant ce son magnifique. Le geste n'échappa à personne.

\- Seulement lorsqu'ils ne sont pas de Sang Pur, répondit Zabbini le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ? demanda Draco à Ron de but en blanc.

\- A vrai dire...

\- Ron, attention à ce que tu vas encore dire...

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Puis malgré la bonne humeur, Ron regarda droit dans les yeux son ancien ennemi Serpentard et osa :

\- Et le fait que Harry soit un garçon, ça... euh... ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel atterré, Blaise pouffa discrètement.

\- Eh bien, c'est plutôt à Harry qu'il faudrait poser la question parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes... Intéressé Weasley ?

Ron tomba à la renverse sous le regard provocateur et chargé de luxure que lui adressa le blond. La chaise bascula contre le mur dans un grand bruit sourd. Blaise n'en pouvait plus de rire et il fut vite rejoint par Hermione. Le roux, un peu rouge, se redressa en jurant, se frotta le dos et se rassit, reportant son regard sur Harry...

\- Putain mec, déjà ma sœur, j'avais du mal, mais un homme, un Serpentard et la fouine de surcroît, tu veux ma mort...

\- Oui mais jolie fouine quand même... se contenta de répondre Harry alors que Draco s'étranglait sur le qualificatif.

Il restait des stigmates des mésaventures de Draco, des marques sur sa peau, une minceur un peu excessive, un regard plus profond et plus sombre que de rigueur mais malgré cela, le jeune aristocrate de Sang Pur attirait toujours autant les regards par cette beauté froide, élégante et gracieuse qui émanait de lui. Même Ron Weasley ne pouvait en disconvenir, même si ce dernier était définitivement plus sensible aux courbes féminines qu'à la plastique masculine.

\- Et sinon ? Tu veux aussi savoir quelles créatures maléfiques je cache au fond de mon Manoir ? Si je pratique assidument la magie Noire ? Si j'ai envoûté Harry récemment ? Qui de nous deux fait l'homme ?

Ron devint rouge à la dernière question et fit de grands signes de dénégation.

\- Je crois que je pourrai me faire à tes amis Harry, même si la Belette parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire...

Fouine et belette avaient fait la paix. Un peu de l'insouciance d'avant guerre plana dans la pièce et enfin, contre tout pronostic, l'espoir semblait possible.

 **A suivre**


	21. Chapter 21 - Apaisement

**Presque fini :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21- Apaisement**

Draco et Harry marchèrent un peu avant de rentrer. C'était l'automne et la tenue des deux jeunes hommes contrastaient autant que leurs physiques. D'un côté, Harry, cheveux sauvages en bataille, gros pull bleu moelleux, jean décontracté. De l'autre, Draco, cheveux fins et soigneusement coiffés, veste légère élégante sur une chemise blanche en satin et un pantalon noir extrêmement seyant. L'un avenant, chaleureux et extraverti, l'autre plus en retrait, froid et assez hautain. La braise et la glace réunies.

\- Tu viens chez moi ? demanda le garçon à la cicatrice.

C'était la première phrase prononcée depuis le départ de la maison du couple Weasley. Draco Malfoy était resté songeur, il était épuisé et un peu secoué par toutes les émotions ressenties. Harry était devenu si proche à présent, c'était comme la réalisation d'un rêve impossible... alors, malgré la fatigue, il ne comptait pas le laisser rentrer seul, de peur que le rêve ne s'évanouisse.

\- Je crois que tes tableaux m'aiment bien.

Harry sourit d'un sourire heureux. Cette façon qu'avait le blond de ne jamais dire oui et de trouver une explication justifiant un choix, ça le touchait inexplicablement.

\- Ne les décevons pas, alors.

Une fois arrivés Square Grimmaurd, Draco prit plus de temps pour observer les lieux. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi quoi de familier dans cette immense maison. On sentait de la magie noire encore présente, quelques sortilèges protégeaient quelques sinistres secrets ça et là mais le lieu était beaucoup plus chaleureux que le Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait bien entendu, la touche Gryffondor de Harry, celle de Sirius aussi sans doute, quelque chose de plus humain que dans l'héritage de la famille Malfoy. En fait, malgré son lointain passé noble et sombre, on se sentait simplement bien.

Accablé par la fatigue, Draco frissonna. Harry vint l'encercler doucement.

\- Tu as besoin de te réchauffer, tu grelottes, viens.

Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- _Incendio_ !

Les flammes crépitèrent aussitôt dans l'âtre, créant des reflets chatoyants sur les murs à présent légèrement orangés. Harry posa un plaid en cashmeere sur les épaules de son invité et l'installa dans le canapé. Draco soupira.

\- Même un simple sortilège de feu, je ne peux pas l'effectuer moi-même.

\- Un peu de patience, l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie sera levée l'an prochain.

Il soupira de plus belle.

\- Je me sens encore plus inutile qu'auparavant.

Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Une fois, tu as manqué de me lancer un sort impardonnable alors j'aime autant quand tu n'as pas de baguette, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Ce fut pire. Draco se remémorait parfaitement cet événement, la terreur qui avait été la sienne ce jour-là, la marque fraîchement reçue, la mission du Maître de tuer Dumbledore... et Harry le trouvant en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. Le sort qu'il avait voulu jeter était condamnable... La honte, l'humiliation et la peur avaient failli faire de lui un monstre, le contre-sort de Harry avait été extrêmement douloureux mais s'il n'avait pas été le plus rapide, le résultat aurait été bien pire...

Le Survivant réalisa son erreur en voyant l'air sombre du jeune aristocrate de Sang pur, il reprit :

\- Toi et moi, ce ne sera pas simple mais je sais qu'on peut effacer les erreurs du passé. Les tiennes comme les miennes.

\- Les miennes, Harry... sont bien plus noires que les tiennes...

\- Tout à l'heure, sur ce piano, c'est ton âme qui s'exprimait, elle était pure et fragile, magnifique et altière... la musique ne ment pas, elle révèle ce qu'il y'a de meilleur en toi.

Ce disant, il passa ses doigts dans l'encolure de la chemise du blond, effleurant la peau laiteuse.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal.

\- Je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse, Potter, protesta Draco, légèrement blessé dans sa dignité.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le sais que trop. Je sais combien tu peux être dangereux quand tu veux, mais je veux être avec toi si tu as d'autres épreuves à affronter.

L'attirance était trop forte pour que Draco essaie de lutter encore, il laissa Harry se pencher sur ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus doux et tendre que l'urgence qu'ils avaient partagée les précédentes fois. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux respirer le parfum de son homme. Oui, cela lui paraissait possible d'effacer le passé, de se fondre dans ces bras là, de baisser ses barrières, de se laisser aimer par celui qu'il avait toujours désiré mais dont il avait passé sa vie à combattre la dépendance.

Harry déposa ses lunettes sur la table et reporta son regard émeraude sur l'ancien Serpentard qui s'y noya. Ses mains déboutonnèrent doucement les premiers boutons de la chemise en satin et Draco se laissa faire, hypnotisé et tellement las de résister à tout. Des doigts assurés effleurèrent le haut de son torse, s'arrêtant sur chaque marque, chaque trace laissée par ses bourreaux. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne regarde pas ça...

\- Tu es magnifique, Draco, ne laisse pas ce que ces monstres t'ont fait entacher cette certitude. Ils n'ont pas ce pouvoir là.

Ému, l'héritier Malfoy se redressa, retrouvant immédiatement de sa classe naturelle, il posa sa main sur celle de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de sa poitrine.

\- Harry... pourquoi a-t-on perdu autant de temps à se haïr ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que la société attendait de nous. Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce qu'on était aussi butés et orgueilleux l'un que l'autre.

Draco reprit l'ascendant, attirant immédiatement le brun dans un second baiser exigeant.

\- Par Salazar, chimique... c'est bien le mot.

Harry se mit à rire, un rire qui avait le don de guérir tous les doutes, toutes les peurs, toute la haine et la violence. Ce sentiment de paix, Draco ne souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà ressenti.

\- Tu devras apprendre à faire avec mes mauvais jours, ma fierté, mes colères.

\- Toi, tu devras t'accommoder de mon côté irréfléchi, impétueux et têtu.

\- Il reste de la magie noire dans mon Manoir et certaines de mes fréquentations détestent ceux qui ne sont pas de Sang Pur.

\- J'ai des amis Moldus et je considère Arthur Weasley comme un second père.

\- Oulah.

Ils sourirent à nouveau.

\- On va s'engueuler souvent, on voudra toujours avoir raison.

\- Ouais, et on se lancera même des sorts débiles...

Draco changea de ton et son regard devint curieusement noir.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on saura se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ?

\- Peut-être, il faudrait tester pour savoir.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Oh oui, et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien Serpentard se leva et décrocha le portrait de Mrs Black pour le déposer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il revint dans le salon, les yeux toujours aussi sombres. Sans ajouter un mot, il acheva de déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant un torse parfait, malgré les mois de jeûnes contraints qu'il avait traversés. Dans la lignée, il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient moins disciplinés que d'ordinaire et cela lui donnait un côté sauvage qui lui conférait des allures de redoutable prédateur. Pourtant, sa peau blanche, aussi délicate que celle d'une femme, ses longs cils fins et ce rose qui lui montait aux joues en faisaient également un adonis à la grâce incontestable. Mi-ange, mi- démon... Sensuel et dangereux à la fois.

Harry avait oublié de respirer, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, un éclat flamboyant dans le regard, subjugué et étourdi également à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Faire _ça_ avec Malfoy, ça semblait toujours si irréel...

Était-ce le feu dans la cheminée ou le magnétisme animal de son invité, il eut soudain extrêmement chaud et se sépara de son pull dans la minute qui suivit, attisant le désir dans les prunelles grises qui lui faisaient face.

\- Bon sang, Draco, tu es tellement...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'autre homme l'avait rejoint sur le canapé du salon, s'installant à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant sans retenue, pressant son torse contre le sien, peau contre peau, dans une parfaite alchimie. Harry n'avait pas de mots pour ce qu'il ressentait, il trouvait Draco magnifique, torride, brûlant, d'une affolante sensualité... Le simple contact de sa peau immaculée contre la sienne lui donnait l'impression de découvrir des terminaisons nerveuses inconnues dans son corps. C'était juste électrique.

Trop sans doute car des effluves de magie spontanée crépitèrent légèrement autour de lui, elles eurent pour effet de rendre leurs cheveux encore plus indisciplinés. Draco se mit à rire de ce rire clair et merveilleux qui avait enchanté le Survivant quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait ?

Il y avait une petite pointe d'arrogance dans la phrase de Draco qui donna envie à Harry de reprendre les rênes. Il initia un mouvement de rein qui souda leurs bassins en mettant en contact leurs désirs, durs, palpitants, à travers le dernier rempart de tissu.

\- La réciproque a l'air vraie.

Un nouveau baiser répondit à sa remarque, lascif, étourdissant, terriblement érotique. Harry rendit les armes, il n'était plus en mesure de parler, ses sens commandaient à présent entièrement à son cerveau. Ses mains furent partout sur le corps de l'autre garçon. Ses doigts tracèrent des sillons sur sa peau blanche, dessinant des arabesques sur chaque parcelle qu'il prenait le temps de découvrir, comme s'il voulait le cartographier. Le blond frissonna de plaisir sous ces caresses expertes. En retour, il embrassa la gorge offerte de son ancien ennemi, contenant difficilement son souffle de plus en plus erratique.

Un battement de paupières, un souffle étouffé, une envie ardente. Malgré leur désir brûlant, ils tardèrent à enlever le reste de leurs vêtements, un peu réticents encore, puis s'y résignèrent sans cesser de s'étreindre. C'était la première fois que Harry ressentait des sensations similaires, à commencer par ce contact troublant et grisant d'un autre sexe masculin contre le sien mais la confiance qu'il éprouvait était totale et il laissa Draco faire...

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco retomba à moitié sur lui, épuisé, que Harry retrouva la faculté de penser. Il sentait le cœur de l'autre homme contre le sien, battant la chamade, son souffle tiède, la caresse de ses cheveux soyeux contre sa peau... Il posa un bras autoritaire et possessif autour de lui. De l'autre, il attrapa sa baguette et murmura d'une voix étonnement rauque :

\- _Accio_ couverture.

Une couverture en mohair traversa la pièce et s'installa sur eux délicatement, les enveloppant d'une douce chaleur.

\- Alors ? demanda finalement le jeune aristocrate de Sang Pur dans une hésitation inhabituelle qui contrastait avec le côté passionné et sûr de lui qu'il avait montré quelques minutes avant.

\- Alors ? articula Harry sans bien comprendre, l'esprit encore brumeux.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, vivre avec un homme, un ancien Mangemort, un Serpentard, une fouine arrogante, est-ce que ça te paraît envisageable ?

Harry lâcha un rire bref sur le dernier qualificatif, mais malgré l'humour, il avait parfaitement saisi la vulnérabilité qui se cachait derrière, il commençait à parfaitement connaître les différentes facettes de son désormais amant.

\- Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais fait un truc aussi... aussi chaud. Je crois que je vais vouloir me disputer avec toi tous les jours pour mieux me réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

Les doigts de Draco vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux bruns indomptables, redessiner ses boucles, caresser sa joue.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas un problème.

Et il prit soin de ne pas préciser s'il parlait des prévisibles disputes ou des réconciliations.

\- Et toi ? Vivre avec un Gryffondor, de Sang Mêlé, qui porte la poisse mais qui a-survécu-deux-fois ?

\- Je crois qu'il faudra changer une bonne partie de tes tableaux... et les miens. Mes ancêtres vont être condamnés à s'étouffer à chaque fois qu'on sera dans la pièce.

Nouveau rire, nouvel instant de complicité, si doux pour le jeune aristocrate passé par l'enfer et qui n'avait jamais cru qu'une rédemption était possible.

\- Harry... ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça avec toi...

Le brun ne répondit rien, lui n'avait pas même envisagé que ça soit possible et il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle impression de complétude. Peut-être avait-il été le plus aveugle des deux, au final ?

Cette nuit- là, la braise et la glace se mêlèrent pour ne faire qu'un seul.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Epilogue (partie 1)

**Épilogue (partie 1)**

Un mois avait passé mais la réticence à entrer dans l'immense cours de justice de Magenmagot était la même pour Draco. Comme pour son procès, Firmin Walter, directeur d'Azkaban, se tenait aux côtés du ministre de la magie, tous deux vêtus d'une robe prune. Mais cette fois-ci, l'accusé n'était pas le même.

Draco Malfoy avait bien changé en un mois. Il avait récupéré ses kilos perdus mais sa silhouette restait fine et élancée, il avait la tête haute et le regard sûr. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, toujours aux épaules, étaient plus naturels qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait renoncé à les plaquer en arrière et cela lui donnait ce côté sauvage chic du plus bel effet. Tout le reste de sa personne était soigné, la tenue élégante et cintrée, un serpent doré à la boutonnière, les chaussures ne souffrant aucune tâche ou rayure. De fait, le charisme qui émanait de lui était perceptible par tous les sorciers présents dans l'assemblée, lesquels se mettaient à parler à voix basse sur son passage.

A ses côtés, Harry Potter attirait l'œil par la grande sérénité qui rayonnait de lui. Il portait ce jour-là une chemise d'un vert foncé qui renforçait l'éclat de ses yeux sur un pantalon noir assez simple mais parfaitement coupé. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley les encadraient avec une bonne humeur qui détonnait avec la solennité du lieu. Enfin, complétant le quatuor, Blaise Zabbini avait été admis au procès parce qu'il y était personnellement impliqué et qu'il lui serait demandé de témoigner.

Alors que Harry était absorbé par l'heure proche du début du procès, il perçut une certaine nervosité chez son compagnon, il vit Draco crisper ses poings les yeux rivés dans une autre direction. C'était Parvati Patil qui se dirigeait vers eux, le pas hésitant, le regard vers le sol. Autrefois très belle fille, la rescapée des jumelles Patil avait beaucoup changé, ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient désormais un visage triste et fatigué.

\- Garde ton calme, Draco, elle n'est pour rien dans les agissements de son père.

Le blond ne répondit rien. La jeune femme arriva à eux, elle n'osa pas regarder Draco en face. Elle salua d'abord timidement les trois anciens Gryffondor, ils se connaissaient mieux, ils avaient partagé le même dortoir, elle avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry l'avait même emmené au bal de fin d'année... tous ces souvenirs leur revenaient, comme dans un brumeux passé lointain qui n'était définitivement plus.

\- Je suis désolé pour Padma, souffla Harry, compatissant devant la tristesse infinie qu'il ressentait en elle.

Elle sourit furtivement en guise de réponse et planta enfin ses yeux noirs dans le gris plus métallique que jamais de ceux de Draco.

\- Il n'y a pas d'excuses pour ce que mon père t'a fait... mais c'est le chagrin qui lui a fait perdre la tête.

L'ancien Serpentard était particulièrement froid, la voix traînante avait des inflexions dures qui rappelait celles de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il répondit :

\- J'ai vécu enchaîné dans une cave humide et insalubre des mois durant, même s'il n'était pas celui qui me frappait, celui qui me...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre la parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions alors que la jeune indienne se rapetissait devant lui :

\- Aucun chagrin ne justifie ce qu'il m'a fait alors inutile de venir chercher mon pardon.

Le ton était devenu polaire, cassant et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Les larmes coulaient sous les longs cils de Parvati. Elle fit demi-tour mais Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit...

Elle remercia de la tête et disparut le plus rapidement possible, entrant aussitôt dans la salle du procès où le sort de son père allait se décider.

\- Tu es de quel côté, Potter ? La jolie fille Patil te fait encore tourner le cœur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh ça va, je me souviens qu'elle était ta cavalière en deuxième année...

Harry écarquilla les yeux pendant que Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Par Merlin, non seulement tu as choisi un Serpentard mon pote, mais en plus il est jaloux.

\- Si tu savais ! renchérit Blaise avant d'être réduit en cendres par le regard furieux de son ami.

Harry n'avait pas envie de rire, il comprenait le douleur de la jeune fille, une sœur disparue, un père devenu fou qui finirait sans doute ses jours à Azkaban... Pour autant, il n'en voulait pas à Draco, il comprenait sa rancœur, elle était légitime et bien trop récente...

\- Être le fils de Lucius ne fait pas de toi un adepte de Magie Noire, c'est la même chose pour Parvati. Il reste son père malgré tout... Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait mais elle, Draco, elle a déjà payé suffisamment et elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Et moi ? Est-ce que tu crois que je le méritais ? lança Draco vivement.

La tension était si nette que spontanément, leurs trois amis s'étaient légèrement mis en retrait.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice prit sur lui pour poser une main sur l'épaule du blond, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour afficher un quelconque rapprochement avec Draco, surtout avant le procès, mais il sentait que l'autre homme en avait besoin. Il pouvait devenir incontrôlable quand il était en colère.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. La victime ici, c'est toi. Elle est juste une victime collatérale.

Puis il murmura plus bas et plus près de son oreille de telle façon que les autres n'entendirent pas.

\- Et accessoirement, elle ne m'a jamais intéressé. Si quelqu'un doit être jaloux aujourd'hui, ce serait plutôt moi à en juger comme tu attires les regards.

Rien n'y faisait, le trouble de Draco à l'approche imminente de ce procès était trop fort, le Survivant lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Le procès va bientôt commencer ! lança Blaise aussi surpris que les autres.

\- Je l'emmène se rafraîchir un peu avant d'entrer en scène, se contenta de répondre le héros du monde sorcier déjà quasiment arrivé à la porte de sortie avec un Draco récalcitrant à sa suite.

Ils entrèrent sans cérémonie dans les toilettes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me repoudrer, Potter !

Draco avait coutume d'appeler son compagnon par son nom dès qu'il était en colère, une résurgence du passé qui, à l'évidence, risquait de demeurer longtemps une habitude. Pour Harry, en tout cas, c'était généralement un bon indicateur de l'état d'esprit du blond.

\- Qui te parle maquillage, Malfoy ?

Et ce disant, il ouvrit une porte au hasard, referma le verrou derrière eux sous le regard dérouté de l'autre homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase ni de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il l'embrassa sans prévenir et glissa aussitôt ses mains sous sa chemise... Le Serpentard étouffa un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser faire sans essayer de résister.

\- Je ne connais qu'un remède quand tu es tendu comme ça et pas besoin de chaudron, ni de potion... lâcha le brun d'une voix basse mais sensuelle dès qu'il eut repris son souffle.

Draco allait protester quand son agresseur se fit plus entreprenant, posant une main volontaire sur la courbure de ses reins, plaquant son corps contre le sien... Il aurait bien continuer de râler pour la forme et pour garder contenance mais il fut aussitôt subjugué par la lueur de défi et le désir qu'il lisait dans les prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face et cela lui enleva toute velléité de s'insurger.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer. Un bruit léger d'eau leur indiqua que la personne se lavait les mains.

Harry... murmura Draco faiblement.

Mais le Survivant, nullement perturbé par l'intrusion, ne tint pas compte de cette supplique étouffée et continua son doux supplice, faisant à présent courir ses lèvres sur le torse blanc de son amant. Draco frissonna et se mordit les lèvres au sang pour retenir un gémissement. Harry adorait faire sortir le blond du contrôle permanent qu'il exerçait sur toutes ses émotions et ses pensées. Le voir s'abandonner dans une ultime résistance, cela ne faisait que redoubler son ardeur...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars, le procès commence ! entendirent-ils vaguement de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent de là, les pommettes rouges, les cheveux un peu plus désordonnés qu'en entrant avec un Draco qui lissait minutieusement sa chemise pour éviter le moindre pli, ils tombèrent sur trois paires d'yeux qui les fixaient ahuris !

\- Aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! se contenta de dire Harry à un Ron pivoine et effaré.

Et il se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la salle principale, enfilant sa robe de sorcier au passage, indispensable pour faire partie des membres acceptés à la cour. Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Draco le dépassa à son tour, lui jetant un de ses regards sibériens dont il avait le secret et lâchant, sarcastique :

\- Remets-toi Weasley, tu devrais essayer les endroits insolites avec Miss-je-sais-tout, ça donnerait du piment à ton existence !

Ron eut le temps de voir le sourire moqueur du blond qui disparut dans la salle, à la suite de Harry et d'un Blaise toujours très amusé par ce genre de situations.

\- Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! grogna le rouquin.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, commenta Hermione soudainement espiègle après cette scène surréaliste.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil suggestif à Ron qui en rougit de plus belle en visualisant l'invitation.

Sitôt entrés, le chef du MagenMagot ordonna l'ouverture officielle du procès. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier prune brodée du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné, ainsi que la cinquantaine de membres présents à 'audience. Les autres, famille, témoins, ou spectateurs agréés portaient une robe classique.

Au centre de cette salle se trouvait une chaise pourvue de chaînes magiques, sur laquelle l'accusé venait de s'asseoir. Chester Patil parut tête baissée, incapable de porter un regard sur l'assemblée, légèrement surélevée.

Blaise et Draco étaient au premier rang, en tant que témoins et il leur étaient également difficile de poser les yeux sur l'homme enchaîné.

\- Moi, Tiberius Ogden, président sorcier du Magenmagot, déclare la session ouverte.

Le vieux sorcier se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

\- Chester Patil, vous êtes accusés d'enlèvement, séquestration et violences sur la personne de Draco Malfoy.

Draco releva les épaules, regarda Harry dans les tribunes et se sentit fort, avec la certitude que ce procès sonnait la fin d'un long cauchemar.

 _ **A suivre**_


End file.
